Is this the beginning or the end
by hopewings6
Summary: Lucas Friar left for Texas the summer after high school graduation cutting everyone out of his life and changing who he is. Now he is back and finds he left behind more than he realized. Can he change back to the Lucas everyone knew or is he gone for good
1. Chapter 1

Lucas pov

"Can't believe you moved back to New York?" My sister Sara says as we unpack boxes. I chuckle and say "well this is still home to me." She rolls her eyes at that.

"what?" I tell her a little annoyed. She looks at me and just shakes her head. I knew she wanted to say something but she doesn't and we continue to unpack. "Why didn't you stay in Texas?!" She shouts at me.

I start laughing looking at my watch. "Wow twenty minutes. I thought you at least yell at me after five. Sara pushes the box and walks up to me. "Lucas why now? It's been almost five years. New York stop being home the minute you went back to Texas." I sigh and rub my hands over my face.

"Texas was home for awhile but something always pulled me back here. And maybe I missed you? Ever think about that?" She scoffs and crosses her arms. "I highly doubt that." I chuckle and feel my stomach grumble. "How bout some food huh? Bickering on a empty stomach always makes us Friars crazy."

I don't wait for a response I grab my coat and head for the door. But my sister voice stops me. "Don't act like you missed me we both know that something was a someone. No matter how hard you fight it." I look down and head out the door.

As I walk to the store I kept thinking about what she said. It wasn't her. I didn't come back for her. I'm different then I was then. I try to get her out my head but like always Riley Matthews was a permanent fixture in my heart that I couldn't get rid of.

I reach the store and grab stuff I'll need. I was looking at pasta when I hear that voice that has haunted my dreams every night. "Maya will you please tell your husband I'm not going out with his employee!" I hear Maya laugh and say "oh come on honey live a little."

"peaches it would be extremely weird to date someone who can actually be working for someone I know. I'll pass but thanks." I walk down the aisle to get a look at her I couldn't see her face but I seen her from behind. She had on a simple blue dress with flats and a white sweater. She looked like she stepped out of a children's book.

I knew I should walk away. "What are you doing you didn't come back for her! Knock it off!" I yell at myself. Riley and Maya turn to the next aisle and I follow. "Maya Penny can't have that. It will rot her teeth!" Riley shouts at her. "Riles let the girl live. Besides the teeth she has now will fall out anyway."

She giggles making my heart beat faster. "Where is the little munchkin?" Riley looks around and says "Penny! Oh no Penny!" "Calm down honey she couldn't go far." I looked to see who penny was then I hear. "Will the mother of the cutest little 4yr old girl come get her she is up front.

I see them run to the front of the store and follow. "Penny!" Riley shouts and the little girl runs up to her and hugs her. "Mommy!" She shouts. "Penny don't ever run off like that do you hear me!" Riley tells her. She tilts her head and smiles at Riley. "Okay mommy." Riley and Maya laugh when she does this and thank the man behind the counter.

"Thanks billy." Riley says. "No problem Riley she likes ringing up the customers." She hugs billy and puts Penny in the shopping cart. I move back so they can't see me as they pass. I finally got a look at Riley and she looked just liked I remembered. Beautiful and could always take my breath away.

"Riles let's go I think you have everything." Maya says playing with Penny in the cart. "Okay..." Riley starts to say but stops and looks around. I dash down the next aisle. "Oh no she must of seen me." I thought. "Riles you okay?" Maya ask her. "Yeah just had this weird feeling I haven't felt in along time. It's nothing let's go to the bakery and get muffins." Penny throws her hands in the air and shouts "yay!"

I smile at that. She's just like Riley in every way. I pay for my stuff and head home. I see Sara is still there. "Finally I'm starved!" She says jumping off the couch and grabbing the bags. "What took you so long?" I go to the fridge and get a beer. "Well I had to wait for Riley and Maya to leave the store."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Oh and Riley has a kid. When were you going to tell me that?!" I say with anger. She smirks and says "like you care if she has a kid. It's her business not yours." I chug my beer and slam it on the counter. "All this time you could have told me!" Sara rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket walking to the door.

"Get over yourself Lucas. You never responded to my letters or took my calls. What makes you think I should tell you anything that happens with her huh?! You left her and didn't care so don't act like you do now!" With that she slams the door and leaves. "Damn it!" I shout hitting the wall.

Riley pov

"Penny did you wash your hands for dinner?" I hear her singing and I turn around. "Yes mommy." She replies with a smile. I chuckle at her and sit her down at the table. We were just about to eat when someone knocks. I look in the window and smile when I see who it is. "Hey." They say. "Auntie Sara! Penny yells running to her and hugs her.

"Wow little bug you gotten taller!" Sara says measuring her to her body. This makes Penny giggle. I look up at Sara and see that look I knew all to well. "Hey shiny Penny want to eat in the backyard?" Penny shouts "backyard backyard!" We laugh and take our dinner outside.

"So what's wrong?" I ask turning to her. She chuckles and says "how did you know something wrong?" I sit on the swing and say "well it seems you Friars have something in common. When you get worried you get a little crease in between your eyebrows."

This makes her laugh and I smile at her. "So what's up?" She sighs and sits on the other swing. "Lucas is back." I keep swinging and I know she is waiting for my reaction. "I figured as much." I tell her. "How?" She ask stopping mid swing. I laugh lightly and say "when I first met him I always felt this feeling like I knew he was near me. It was always weird and today I felt it in the grocery store. Plus my mom told me."

Sara looks at me and says "he was in there today he seen you and Penny." I stop swinging and look at Penny. "It doesn't matter she's my daughter not his. He lost that right when he left us."

"honey I'm home!" Maya shouts walking through the door. I smile and Penny runs to her. "Auntie May!" She yells running to her with her arms out. Maya smiles and swings her around. "So riles what do you have plan today?" I fold some clothes and say "nothing much. Suppose to visit with my mom and then got the contractor coming later today."

She circles around me with her eyebrow raised and her hand on her chin. "What are you doing peaches?" I asks nervously. She stands in front of me and says "what happened you seem off?" I chuckle and say "that's crazy I'm still me Maya." "I know you're still you I said something was off. What is it?"

I sigh and sit down "Sara stopped by last night." "Well she always comes to visit her niece and you." Maya says sitting by me. I bite my cheek and say "yes but last night was different. You know who is back in town for school." Her eyes widen and she stands and says "what?!"

I shush her and check on Penny. "Maya keep it down!" I yell. "Sorry so what's he doing back now?" I shrug and say "I honestly don't know I highly doubt it's for Penny and I." Maya looks at me and hugs me. "Riles are you going to be okay with him here? I know how you were when he left." I chuckle pulling away from her. "Yes Maya I'll be fine. I've gone the last four years without him." I tell her wiping my eyes.

"So what is he doing here?" Maya ask me. I shrug and say "Mom did want to meet and she said something about him interning at her office." Maya looks confused "wait I thought huckleberry was becoming a vet now he is a lawyer?"

I get up and look out the window "yeah well that Lucas Friar no longer exists."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas pov

 _"I just had an interesting conversation with your mom right now." Riley says laying down with me. I put my arm around her and say "oh yeah about what?" She looks up at me and smiles. I cover my face with my hands and say "she didn't? I'm so embarrassed."_ _Riley starts giggling and says "oh bear I think it's cute you know what our kids names are going to be." I move my hands away and see her staring at me. She cups my cheek and kisses me. "You know I did promise Maya I would name our little girl after her." I chuckle and say "how about Penelope Grace? Grace for my mom"_

 _She intertwines our hands and says Penelope Grace Friar I love it! Oh and you too I guess." I start tickling her and say "say it bean!" She looks at me with those brown eyes of hers and says "okay okay I love you." I kiss her and say "I love you too." And start tickling her again._

Her giggle is the last thing I hear before sitting up sweaty and panting. "It was just a dream." I try to reassure myself. I knew coming back to New York would unlock all those memories I locked away. I look at the time and see it's 5. "Might as well go for a run." I thought. After my run I get dressed and go visit the one person I knew would still willingly see me.

I walk in behind his assistant and see him on the phone. "Of course. You know I wouldn't say anything unless she asks. Okay I got to go love you too." "To what do I owe this visit? Last time I checked I didn't do business out of Texas." He says swaying in his chair. I gesture to the chair and say "may I sit?" He motions for me to sit. I don't say anything just looks around.

I get up and look at the pictures he has of us and ones of Penny too. I hear him murmur something under his breath. "Cute kid looks just like Riley." I say putting the picture down. "So your her father?" He looks to see if I was serious and start laughing when I am. "Boy you sure are something else Friar."

"So what you aren't her father?" I asks crossing my arms. He shakes his head and says "I'm pretty sure my lovely wife would kill me if I had a kid with her best friend." I stare at him with wide eyes and say "you. And short stack?" He nods once again.

I sit down and place my hands over my face. "Wow I mean I always thought you and smackle would get married and take over the world." He sways in his chair and smackle comes in and says "that's correct we do indeed plan to dominate the world population. Hello Lucas."

"Smackle it's been awhile." I tell her giving her an awkward hug. "Indeed it has. So what brings you back reuniting with your other half?" I rub my neck and was about to speak but Farkle beats me to it. "No Isadora, Lucas here is engaged." I look at him shocked and asks "how did you find out?"

He doesn't say anything and I sigh "who told her?" He shrugs. I was going to say something when Zay barges in and punches me. "Zay what the hell!" I yell holding my jaw. "I should do more for you getting Riley pre..." "Zay!" Farkle shouts standing up. His eyes widen and he stands by smackle.

"Leaving Riley what?" Lucas says looking at Zay. Zay looks at Farkle and he shakes his head. "Farkle?" I asks turning to him Farkle sighs and says "for getting Riley's pressure up you know she has anxiety." He looks at Zay and smackle like they were having a conversation with no words.

"What's going on? What don't I know?" I shout startling them. "That what happens with Riley's life is none of your concern anymore Friar." I turn around and see Maya in front of me with her arms crossed. "Come on Maya I still care about her." They all scoff at that.

"Lucas do us and Riley all a favor and just stay away. We went the last four years without you and managed just fine." She says gesturing to the door. I start walking out and turn to see Farkle telling Maya something and her hitting Zay.

Riley pov

"Gram gram!" Penny shouts running through the door to my mom. "My little princess I've missed you!" She laughs hugging her. I smile at them and place the muffins I brought on her desk. "Hey honey." She says hugging me. "Mom." I say looking at her. She sighs and motions me over from Penny.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't have a say in who the last vp brought in. Apparently Mr. Friar has connections with him and got him the internship." I rub my head and sigh "it's fine mom I just don't want him getting close to Penny." I say smiling at her. "Riley don't you think he should know?"

With my eyes on Penny I say "no. He doesn't she's my daughter not his." Before she can say anymore her assistant Pam walks in. "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Matthews but you have a conference call in five minutes." She looks at the time and says "I'm sorry Riley I won't be long."

"Penny can come with me. We have some case files that just scream for her stamp of approval." Pam says smiling at me. I chuckle and say "okay but can you keep an eye on her she tends to wander." She nods and says "come on Penny conference room A is all set up for you to take your meetings." Penny giggles and says "okay don't want to keep my clients waiting. Bye mommy."

I laugh and give her a hug and tell her to listen to Pam and I would be back. I go and visit Josh. "Hey are you busy?" I ask knocking on his door. "Well if it isn't my 2nd favorite niece!" He says holding out his arms. I laugh and hug him. "I'm only letting that slide for Penny."

"So what brings you to my door?" He asks putting files away. I slump in the chair and say "guess who is back and interning here?" He stops what he is doing and stares at me with wide eyes. "No! I thought that was a rumor?" I shake my head and say "nope apparently his dad had connections with the former vp."

Josh sits in his chair and chuckles "I'm surprised to see you here? I thought you would go into hiding." I glare at him and say "why would I hide? I'm not the one that turned into a jackass and left back to Texas." He looks at me and fold his arms. "What?" I say looking at him. "Nothing it's just you seem like his coming back is going to cause problems for you."

I shake my head and say "well that's because it will be."

Lucas pov

"Well this is the mail room you probably gonna see it a lot so memorize it." Randy says chuckling. "These are the conference rooms and where the tour ends." I look around and say "so where do interns go?" He looks at me and says "well for now I think you should talk to our top lawyer. There is nobody better but fair warning she can be tough just as she is sweet."

I rub my neck and get a little nervous. "Should I have brought something to write stuff down with or..?" I ask nervously. He pats my shoulder and says "no just don't look her directly in the eye until she ask." He gestures to the door and I knock hearing someone say come in. I open the door and stand there with my mouth open I turn around and randy is laughing.

"Ms. Matthews your 10oclock is here." He says pushing me in the door. Penny looks up and smiles. "Damn she looks just like Riley." I thought to myself. I walk up to her and she says "Hi. I'm Penny." She holds out her hand for me to shake. I chuckle and shake it. "Well nice to meet your Penny. I'm Lucas."

She bounces a little and says "I love it!" I stare at her and those memories of meeting Riley come back.

 _"Hi we were just talking about you." She says shyly after falling into my lap. I look at her and smile and say "I'm Lucas." "I love it." She tells me._

"Lucas?" Penny says waving her hand in the air. I shake my head and sit down. "So you like my name?" I ask smiling at her. She giggles and says "yes. I have a bunny named Lucas well I call him Luke. My mommy wanted to be a bunny farmer so she named him." I smile at her and see her messing with her necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace." She holds it and says "thank you mommy gave it to me she said daddy gave it to her and now it's mine." I was trying to get a closer look when someone comes in the room. "Mommy!" She shouts running up to Riley. I get up and see Riley looking at me. "Hey sweetie did you finish up with your clients?"

Penny smiles and says "yes just have to stamp Luke paper." Before she walks over to me Riley tucks her necklace in her shirt. "Here you go Human Luke." She gestures for me to bend down. "I gave you the one with horses those are my favorite." She whispers handing me the paper. I smile at her and whisper back "those are mine too."

"Let's go shiny Penny." Riley tells her gathering her stuff together. I stand up and walk with them to the door trying to speak to Riley. "Ril.." I start to say but she cuts me off. "Have a good day Mr. Friar." She says looking at me and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley pov

 _"Riles are you here?" I hear Maya ask climbing through the bay window. I don't say anything I sit in my closet wiping my face. "Riley I know you're here? Come out come out wherever you're." She singsong. I giggle and say "I'm in the closet." She opens the door and sits next to me. "What's going on honey why are you in here?" I take a deep breath and she looks at my hands. "Riles what are you holding?" I look at her with tears pooling in my eyes and slowly open my hands and say "my future."_

"Riley. Riley!" Maya shouts at me. I shake my head and say "sorry spaced out there for a minute." I sit down and place my head in my hands and groan. "What's the matter honey?" Maya asks sitting at the edge of my desk. "Penny met Lucas." I mumble into my hands.

"What?!" She yells causing me to jump. I sigh and get up from the chair. "What how when?!" She asks standing next to me. "He was there at the office yesterday when we went to visit my mom. He talked to her Maya." I say sliding down to the floor. Maya sits next to me and says "it's a good thing she looks just like you." I lightly laugh and say "yeah but if he looked really closely he would have noticed her eyes are his just darker."

I put my head on her shoulder and she says "it's fine we can fix this. We will just meet your mom at the bakery or here." I smile at her and say "I wish I could do that but Penny likes him. She kept talking about him last night. Apparently he made quite the impression on her and well..."

Maya starts laughing. "What?" I ask looking at her. "Riles she is definitely all you." She sees I still don't get it so she elaborates. "Penny is smitten with him after one day and if I remember correctly so were you." I scoff and say "I was not smitten Maya." She shakes her head and says "oh that's right you were in love." I roll my eyes and get up.

"Maya I don't want him getting close to her." I tell her sitting back down. She sits on the edge of the desk again and grabs my hand. "Then he won't Riley. Whatever you decide to do all of us will be behind you." I smile and say "thank you peaches."

Lucas pov

"Well I thought interning at a law office would be a little more interesting than this." I tell Scott one of the other interns. We were currently filing papers away. He chuckles and says "Well maybe they'll let us sit in on a case after we finish this." We finish with the first four boxes when Randy comes in and says we can have a break.

I didn't have anywhere really to go so I walked around the office. I was going to walk back to the lobby when I heard someone singing. "Out here in space, I kiss your green face. But it feels like you're light years away." I chuckle and walk to the office and open the door. I see Penny spinning on the chair singing.

"Hi." I say smiling at her. She stops and says "human Luke!" She runs up and hugs me. I chuckle and bend down to hug her better. "What are you doing in here by yourself? Is your mom with you?" She shakes her head and says "no this is uncle joshie office. He had to go make a man eat his letters."

I look at her confused and then laugh saying "you mean eat his words." She giggles and goes back to spinning. "Do you want to play with me?" She asks. I rub my neck and say "I would love to but I should get back." She stops spinning and gives me her puppy dog eyes like Riley use to. I smile and couldn't resist saying yes.

She throws her hands in the air and yells yay. We sit on the floor and she opens her bag pulling out horses and little dolls. She hands me one and I ask what there names are. "That's ranger rick and his horse huckleberry. Aunt May named them mommy said I should name them something else." "Of course Maya would." I thought to myself.

We were playing when Josh walks in. "What's going on here?" He asks with his arms crossed frowning at me. I stand up and Penny says human Luke and I were playing can he stay uncle joshie?" He keeps looking at me then bends down to her. "Sorry Penny but I'm sure his boss is looking for him. Besides I think I hear Blueberry pancakes calling our names."

She smiles and gathers up her dolls. I hand her the horse and she gestures for me to bend down. "Hold on to him so we can play later okay?" She whispers to me. I smile and say okay. Josh clears his throat and says "shouldn't you be heading back Friar?" I get up and wave bye to Penny.

That night I get home and place the horse on my nightstand. I smile and go to my closet pulling out a box I knew I should have gotten rid of. I take a deep breath and open the lid. I pull out the old metro pass and the ticket stubs from movies we watched and put it down and pull out the one thing I was looking for.

" _We have this one little life... and for a lot of it, we just blow around in the wind. But if we're lucky... and we believe that life knows what's best for us.. sometimes we land on the right someone to talk to. I'm glad I feel into your lap."_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone knock at the door. I put everything back in the box and shove it in my closet again. They keep knocking and I say hold on. I open the door and say "Diana." She smiles at me and says "surprise!" She walks up and kisses me.

I close the door and look at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still working?" She takes her coat off and says "I was but I missed you so I got done sooner than expected." She walks to the couch and sits down. "So are you hungry we can stay in or go out?" She asks looking at me.

I smile and say "sure where do you want to go?" She smiles and says "how bout Pen-Gracie's?" I look at her and say "what is that?" She laughs and grabs her jacket and say "you're so cute. It's a restaurant." She links her arm with mine and we head out.

Riley pov

"Sammy table 4 said they never got their appetizer. Did someone deliver it or what happened?" He looks at the bills and says "Mary never wrote it down do you want me to comp it and send some over?" I rub my forehead and nod yes. He chuckles and says "Riley it's okay they're just packed in tonight. This is a good thing."

I smile and say "I know and I'm going to go out and help." Sammy starts to object but I say "come on if I help it keeps the stress level down." He chuckles and says "your the boss." I laugh and say "oh yeah that's right. Let's go." I was busy for three straight hours i forgot how exhausting it was.

"Hey riles why are you wearing that?" I turn and see Maya with Farkle laughing at me. I shake my head and say "go ahead let it all out." Maya smirks and says "you.." Farkle covers her mouth and chuckles. "I thought you had a full staff?" He asks. I wipe my face and say "I do. It was just packed in tonight so I helped. Oh and Maya just because it's my restaurant doesn't mean I can't help."

She licks Farkle hand and walks up to me. "I know honey I just didn't want you to over do it with you know who back in town." I bite my lip and look away. She continues "riles I know you and I know what him being here is doing to you even if you won't admit it." I sigh and take a deep breath and say "it's alright I can handle this. I've done it since the test came out positive."

Maya smiles and hugs me. "I mean it Riley whatever you want to do we will all stand behind you. Right Farkle?" He walks up and smiles saying "how can I turn down my wives." I giggle and Maya says jokingly "watch it there minkus!" He kisses her and I shake my head at them. "So did you guys want something or just visiting?"

Farkle says "oh I came to eat!" Maya hits him and he says "I mean we came to check on you. Also eat." I chuckle and say "we'll come with me I have your favorite booth open." I get them seated and Sammy comes up asking if i can wait on one of his tables. I agree and go over to them. "I'll be your waitress for the evening. Would you like to hear about the specials?"

"Riley?" I drop my pen and look up at the last face I wanted to see in here with his fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas pov

"Riley?" She freezes and drops her pen on the ground. We both bend down to get it making us touch sending bolts of electricity through our hands. She lightly gasps and says thank you. "Sorry about that sir. So ahem." She says clearing her throat. "Would you like to hear the specials?"

"No I'll have the pasta ravioli. Now is that gluten free?" Diana asks her rubbing my arm. Riley smiles but if you didn't know her as well as I did you would have thought it was real. "Yes it is ma'am. And for you sir?" She asks never quite looking at me. Before I answer Diana says "oh he will have the same too. Also two waters and glasses of your best red wine."

Riley looks at her and then walks away. "Well she was rude." She scoffs checking her makeup in her compact. I ignore her and drum my fingers on the table searching for Riley. She comes back with our drinks and someone comes up to her saying "look alive Matthews the boss is coming."

Riley's eyes widen and she looks over at me and then I hear "hi mommy." I see Penny dressed in a little purple dress with a matching purse just like Riley wore on our first date. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey shiny Penny what are you doing here?" Riley says bending down to her. "I'm on a date mommy can we get a table please?" Riley laughs and says "and may I ask who is your date?"

Penny smiles and then looks over and sees me. "Human Luke!" I chuckle and get up to hug her. "Lucas you know that little girl?" Diana asks looking at us. "Yes I do Penny and I are old friends." I look up at Riley and she was biting her lip. "Human Luke did you know I'm on a date?" She whispers to me.

I nod my head and whisper "I do and who is the lucky gentleman?" She smiles and says "he's parking the car. There he is. Uncle Auggie!" Penny shouts waving her hand. He smiles at her and then frowns when he sees me. "Friar what the hell are you doing here?" He asks crossing his arms. "Auggie!" Riley shouts gesturing to Penny.

"Sorry." He mouths to Riley and bends down to Penny. "Hey Penny G I think our table is ready are you ready to go?" She smiles and grabs his hand. "Bye Human Luke don't forget to feed huckleberry." She says walking away with Auggie to their table. I smile and tell her I will. Riley leaves and we end up with a new waiter.

I wondered why she didn't wait on us anymore and tried looking for her. I finally spot her over by the hostess stand and saw her laughing with someone. And not just any someone it was Charlie fricking Gardner.

"excuse me Diana I'll be back." I say through gritted teeth. I get up and walk over towards them. "Hey Friar I didn't know you were back in town." He says standing closer to Riley. I cross my arms and say "yeah I am. Riley can I talk to you?" I grab her hand and pull her by the bathrooms.

She yanks her hand free and says "what the hell are you doing?" "So is Gardner her father?" I asks her. She looks at me and starts laughing. "What? It's a simple question." She continues laughing and says "unbelievable! You have got some nerve Friar. Go back to your fiancé." She pushes past me and goes into the kitchen.

Riley pov

I pace in my office ripping up the napkin I was currently holding. "So how jealous was he?" I hear someone say. I turn and see Charlie standing in my doorway smirking. I shake my head and sit down. "I swear being around you two makes me feel like I'm back in middle school." I say rubbing my forehead. He chuckles and walks to the empty seat across from me.

"Oh come on it's harmless fun." He says. I glare at him and say " I don't know who is worse you or him?" He shrugs and says "can't help that after all these years he still gets crazy jealous." I drink my water and say "I wonder what your wife will say when she finds out?" He stares at me wide eyed and says "you wouldn't?" I smirk and say "oh I would."

He holds up his hands and says "okay okay. I'll stop. So did you look over the plans?" I grab the blueprints and spread them out. "I was thinking maybe knocking out that side wall and opening it up more what do you think?" I ask him. He looks it over and smiles saying "I think it could work. I'll have my guys start working on it this weekend. Your mom okay with us closing the bakery?"

I gather the blueprints and say "she would if it was hers. But it's mine now. She gave it to me as a graduation present." He stares at me and I say what. "Nothing just Riley you're Wonder Woman." I chuckle and say "thank you." He laughs saying "I just mean you run your own restaurant you have a four year old and the bakery. Plus you do it by yourself?"

He starts applauding me and I smile. "I don't do it all on my own I have a village of people that help and support me." He smirks and gathers his stuff. "What about Penny's dad?" I slump in my chair resting my chin on my hand not saying anything. Charlie puts his stuff down and walks over to me grabbing my hand.

"It's okay Riley if you want you can let Friar keep thinking Penny is my kid. Claire and I talked and she loves you guys and would be fine with it all." I wipe my tears and say "Charlie I can't ask that of you. It's to much." He waves me off and says "no it's not. Besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have met Claire."

I laugh and get up to hug him. "Thank you Charlie but as much as it pains me Lucas is my problem. I can't put all this on you too." He pulls back and sighs. "Well my offer still stands." I laugh and lightly punch him telling him good night. I get home and see Auggie sitting at the counter eating a piece of cake.

"Seriously didn't you just have dinner?" I ask taking a bite of it. He slaps my hand and laughs. "Thank you augs for watching Penny tonight was hectic." I say making myself a cup of tea. "No problem Penny G is a great date. She actually talks about other things unlike Ava." I laugh and say "you mean she talks about horses and her love of twirling in the yard."

He nods his head and looks at me. "What?" I ask sitting at the table. He moves over to it and says "she also talked about Lucas." He says eyeing me curiously. I get up and lay on the couch. "Don't start Auggie it's been a total coincidence that he keeps seeing her." He leans over the couch and says "I thought you didn't believe in coincidences?" I sigh and say "I don't know what to believe anymore."

After Auggie leaves I check on Penny and she was sleeping still. I start to clean up when my computer goes off. I see it was Maya wanting to face time. "Riles thank god I was getting worried." She says putting her face close to the screen making me laugh. "Peaches back up I can see up your nose and it's freaking me out." I jokingly say to her.

"So tell me what happened?" She asks laying back. I look at her confused and she says "don't play innocent honey. I seen friar and his "fiancé" walk in." I shake my head at her. "Maya she is his fiancé you don't need to use the air quotes." She scoff and says "he doesn't deserve a happy life you do riles!"

"Maya what makes you think I don't have a happy life. I have everything I could need and more." I say a little angrily. "I'm sorry honey I know you do it's just, he hurt you and I want him to hurt just as worse." I sigh and shake my head "Maya what difference does it make? We aren't kids anymore. Hell I have a kid now and at the end of the day I'm not going to put everything I accomplished on hold just so I can make Lucas unhappy."

I hear clapping coming from her side of the computer and Farkle turns it to him and smiles saying "I'm proud of you Riley." I lightly laugh and say "why Farkle?" Maya crosses her arms and says "yeah why are you?" He kisses her head and says "because Riley has turned into a women that doesn't need someone in her life that causes her pain. She rather move on and forget the past and look to her future with Penny and from where I'm sitting looks pretty damn bright."

I giggle and Maya practically jumps on him saying she would talk to me later and that Farkle deserves some good loving. I grimace and tell her I didn't need to know that. I close my computer and head to bed to work on some paperwork. I see Penny standing in the doorway. "Penelope Grace Matthews what are you doing up?"

She smiles and lays on the bed with me and says "I got thirsty and seen your light. Can I lay with you mommy?" I kiss her head and say "yes you can get under the covers and I'll get you a drink. I get up to go to the kitchen when someone knocks at the door. I check the time and see that it was after midnight.

I look in the window and my eyes widen I debate if I should open the door or not. I sigh and open it saying "what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here dad?" I ask letting him in. He walks in and puts his stuff down on the couch. "Your mother tells me Mr. Friar is back in town so I decided to cut my trip short and see Penny and you." I look at him curiously and say "you decided to visit me at almost one in the morning?"

He chuckles and pulls me into a hug. I hug him and try not to cry. "It's okay Riley you can let it out." He whispers to me. I lightly chuckle and wipe my eyes. "So did uncle Shawn cry when you left the cabin early?" I say sitting on the couch with him. "No we are grown men Riley we don't cry." He says smiling. "So you just hug for a good two hours then?" I asks laughing.

I hear Penny call my name and forgot she wanted water. I tell my dad since it was late he could stay in the guest room and he tells me we needed to talk. "Dad we can talk tomorrow it's been a long day and I just want to lay down with my daughter." He hugs me and says "okay sweetheart I'll make Penny's favorite for breakfast." I smile and kiss his cheek.

I tossed and turned all night having the same dream that I hadn't have in a long time. I wake shaking my head and see Penny was gone from the bed. I look at the time and see it was after 10. I walk into the kitchen and see my dad and Penny making a mess in the kitchen for what they call their everywhere pancakes. "Morning dad and shiny Penny." I say kissing her cheeks making her giggle.

"mommy grandpa and I are making you breakfast." She holds up the plate and I laugh. "Okay well it smells good let's eat." "Penny are you ready? Your aunt Sara will be here in a couple of minutes." I shout cleaning up the kitchen. "Coming mommy." She says carrying her little backpack. "Riley are you sure sending her with Sara is a good thing?" My dad whispers to me.

I smile at Penny and say "dad she knows what I want and she won't let Lucas know I trust her." He nods and walks over to Penny. Sara arrives and smiles when she sees my dad. "Mr. Matthews I didn't know you were back?" She says her hugging him. He chuckles and says "yeah as much as I love my best friend I love someone more and missed her." He smiles at Penny who was twirling in the yard.

"Sara I know Riley trust you with Penny but I have to say.." Sara holds up her hand and says "you don't have to worry Mr. Matthews I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Riley and Penny for my brother." I smile and so does my dad. "Thank you Sara. I know it will be hard with him back in town." He says. Sara smiles and says "okay let's go little munchkin the park awaits us."

Penny hugs my dad and I goodbye and we head inside. "So how many times has Penny met Lucas?" He asks as we sit down. I sigh and say "more times than I like. Plus he keeps asking everyone who her father is." I sit down and he grabs my hand. "Does anyone else besides you and I know the whole story of what happened between you two?" He asks me.

I shake my head and say "no one knows. Maya knows parts of it but no. That's not something I like to share with everyone. It was hard enough telling you." I whisper the last part and grab a tissue wiping my eyes. He gets up and hugs me saying "if you want i can tell your mother so she doesn't let Lucas near her." I shake my head and say "no I don't want anyone else finding out. I can't handle it if everyone knows and starts pitying me."

I walk to the couch and sit down. My dad brings some coffee for us and sits across from me. "What about Mr. Friar and all his questions about Penny's dad?" I sip my coffee and say "I can handle Lucas."

Lucas pov

"Diana I'm going out." I shout to her from the bathroom door. "She opens the door and says "where are you going?" I rub my neck and say "I'm going to visit with my sister I need to talk to her." She looks at me and smiles saying "okay love you." I smile and grab my jacket walking out. I get on the train and sit down I got this weird feeling so I look around and see Riley standing holding on to the pole.

I couldn't help myself but smilie looking at her letting all those memories of us on the subway happy and in love replay in my mind. The train stops and she gets off I get off too and follow behind her. I see her go into a flower shop and buy some tulips. I swallow the lump in my throat when I realize where she was going. I pick up some flowers too and continue following her.

She stops at the cemetery gate and talks with the gardener and then heads over to the graveyard. I walk slowly behind her and watch as she cleans the leaves off my mom's grave and places new flowers. I smile when I see her talking to her and I make my way over. "Hi." I tell her she freezes and doesn't turn around.

She gets up and starts to walk away. I grab her wrist and say "Can we talk?" She pulls her hand away and says "I think you need to talk to your mom more than me." I watch as she walks away and turn back to my mom's grave. I smile and sit down. "Hey mama sorry it's took me so long to visit."

After visiting my mom I went to the bakery. I knew I would probably run into someone but I was craving a smoothie and since Diana was so health conscious and only drank kale smoothies I needed one. I get there and it all still looked the same after all these years. I smile when I see Mrs. Hunter behind the counter.

"Well if it isn't Lucas Friar." She says smiling and coming around hugging me. I tense up but hug back. She looks at me weird and I say "sorry it's just you might be the only person here that is happy I'm back." She laughs and says "give them time I'm sure they will come around."

I order my drink and sit down on the couch that we use to in high school. All the study sessions that turn into food fights. I look at the counter and see they never fixed where I broke it and those memories come back.

 _"I was worried about what would happen if you found out about what someone was doing to Riley, and got angry. So I want to make sure you were tied up since I know how you were in Texas."_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Penny runs and jumps on me. "Hiya Human Luke!" She says smiling at me. I chuckle and say "Miss Penny I feel like we see each other everywhere." She giggles and sits next to me. I look around and don't see Riley or anyone so I ask "Penny are you here with someone?" She swings her feet and says "yeah auntie Sara is outside talking to someone."

I stare at her with wide eyes and say "aunt Sara?" Before she answers Sara walks in and mutters under her breath. "Hey munchkin did you get your muffin?" She asks ignoring me. Penny shakes her head and Katy walks over to her and takes her to the counter. "Sara why does Penny call you her aunt?" I ask folding my arms. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

"Sara did you hear me?!" I whisper yell following her. She turns around and says "Lucas what's it to you if she does? Hmm? My life is my life and Penny happens to be in my life so give it a rest and move on with your life like you have for the last four years." She grabs Penny and they leave the bakery.

I walk outside and pace back in forth. I needed answers and someone was going to answer them so I make my way to their house. All the way up I was nervous I hadn't seen him in awhile and and I just hoped he would talk to me. I knock on the door and thankfully he answered.

"Hello Mr. Friar." I look up and say "hi Mr. Matthews can I talk to you?" He doesn't say anything but let's me in. I stand by the table and wait for him to say something but he just pours himself some water. "Mr. Matthews are you going to ask why I'm here?" I say rubbing my neck.

He looks at me and says "well I just assumed you would tell me why you were visiting." I sit down at the table and say "I moved back to finish up law school and I'm interning at Mrs. Matthews law firm. As I'm sure she told you but that's not why I'm visiting you today. I have some questions and I'm hoping you can give me some answers." I watch as he sits down across from me and places his hands on the table and folds them.

"So what are these questions you have Mr. Friar?" He says staring at me. I gulp and rub my neck. "Well it's not questions as it is only really one." I say. He gestures for me to continue and I take a deep breath and say "is Penny my daughter?"


	6. Chapter 6

Riley pov

I stood at the top of the steps when I heard Lucas voice. I didn't know what my dad was thinking letting him in here. I bite my lip and tried to keep the tears away and listen as he talked about coming back. And then I couldn't take it anymore when he asked if he was Penny's dad. "Is Penny my daughter?" I stand at the bottom of the steps and say "no she isn't."

"Riley! I..I didn't know you were here?" He says rubbing his neck. I fold my arms and say "well I am and I would appreciate if you would stop pestering my family asking about her father." He gets up and says "well if she isn't mine why does she call Sara her aunt?" I laugh and say "the same reason she calls Maya and izzy her aunt and Farkle and Zay her uncles? They've been in her life since the day she was born. Their her family. Anymore questions?"

He looks at me like he was trying to read me but I knew he couldn't. "So where is her father then hmm?" I sigh and say "you want to know about her father so badly friar? I'll tell you.." "Riley." My dad starts to say but I hold up my hand and say "it's okay dad he was going to find out sooner or later and why not now? So he can be done with it and leave us alone like he has for the last four years." Lucas frowns and starts to say something but I cut him off.

"No you want to know so badly he's gone signed his rights away the same week I wrote him saying I was pregnant. Is that what you want to hear Lucas?! Huh?!" My eyes started filling with tears and Lucas moves towards me but I back up. "Ri.." he starts to say but my dad walks towards the door and says "I think it's better if you left Lucas." He nods his head looking at me and turns to walk away.

Once my dad closes the door he looks at me but I couldn't take it. "Sweetheart are you okay?" He says walking towards me. I wipe my eyes and say "I'm fine dad. I just need a minute okay?" I whisper the last part feeling the tears coming back full force. I run upstairs to my old room and walk into my closet closing the door and feeling those memories I locked away come back.

 _"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Maya says as we sit outside the Friar house. I smile and say "no it's okay peaches, I need to do this on my own. Besides I'm gonna need you when I tell my parents about the baby." She chuckles and says "okay. Want me to wait for you?" I shake my head and say "no I'll have Lucas drop me. I hug her and walk in through the front door. They never really cared I was in and out through the house everyday. I get to Lucas room and see him packing up his room._

 _"Hey bear I don't think you're gonna need your whole room at nyu. You can leave some stuff behind." I say jokingly walking up to him. He turns around and grabs another box. "Luke what's going on?" He doesn't answer just continues packing. "Lucas can you talk to me please? I kind of have some important news to tell you." He sighs and says "Riley I don't have time to hear it my plane leaves at 11." "What?! Where are you going?" He keeps packing so I shout "Lucas!"_

 _He flinches and leans against the wall. "Riley I'm not going to nyu I'm going back to Texas to go to school there. They have a great law program and I want to go." I feel the tears coming and say "you want to be a veterinarian not a lawyer where is this coming from?" He doesn't say anything and I walk up to him and push him. "Lucas! Why won't you talk to me?! Is this about losing your mom? This isn't you. Don't push me away Luke. Talk to me."_

 _He moves away and says "this is me Riley and it has nothing to do with my mom. I just realized being a vet was a kids dream and that is not something I want anymore. I want to grow and can't hold on to ridiculous things anymore." I felt like he just slapped me in the face and I sniff and say "wow! I didn't know I was a ridiculous thing holding you back." He looks at me and says "bean that's not what I meant and you know it?" I look down and he walks up to me hugging me._

 _"Riley this is something I need to do okay. Why can't you just accept that and be happy for me just this once?" I pull back and look at him. Call it hormones or adrenaline I don't know but I push him and he falls on the floor. Staring at me wide eyes. "For once?! Are you freaking kidding me Lucas? I'm happy with everything you do! I love you I don't care that you want to be a lawyer. What I care about is that you hid this from me and was going to leave and not even tell me. What were you going to do? Send me a letter saying oh hey guess what? I'm in Texas and going to school there also I'm breaking up with you. Have a great summer."_

 _He doesn't say anything just looks at me. I shake my head and walk out seeing his dad in the living room. "This is a great opportunity for him Riley and if you really love him you would be happy and not make it hard for him to leave." He says crossing his arms. I stand there shocked and say "well don't worry about me Mr. Friar whatever happens next I won't be standing anywhere near him." I walk out and call Maya trying to control my breathing. "Hey peaches can you come get me please?" I say with tears running down my face._

"Riley are you in here honey?" I faintly see someone open the door and sit next to me. I wipe my eyes and say "what time is it? I need to go get Penny" Maya shakes her head and says "don't worry Farkle has her and is teaching her about what movies make Zay cry." I lightly laugh and Maya pulls me into a hug. "Riles what's going on?" I shake my head and start to cry more. "Let's just say Lucas won't ask about Penny's dad anymore." I whisper.

Lucas pov

I get home and start pacing and get angry and punch the wall. What kind of person wouldn't want someone as adorable as Penny in their life? Ive known her a short time and I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. I pick up the horse she gave me and just smile looking at it. "Hey Friar are you listening?" I glance up and say "hmm?" Randy and Scott chuckle and say "wow where is your head these days?" I rub my cheek and say "yeah sorry wedding plans."

They nod and continue talking. It was partly true Diana wanted to talk about the wedding but all I could think about the past couple of weeks was what Riley had said about Penny's dad. There was something in her voice that made me question it. I knew I should let it go but I just couldn't. I get home and see Diana at the table.

"Hey you're home late." She says getting up and kissing my cheek. I smile and sit down on the couch. "Yeah well school and this internship take a lot out of me. I was actually thinking maybe quitting the internship and focus on school maybe pick up some chemistry classes." She looks at me and shakes her head and says "babe why would you want to do that? Your dad worked very hard to secure you this internship."

I laugh and say "your right why would I want to give up all that." I get up and say I was going to take a shower. That night I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I get up and grab my computer and the memory card I had taped to the bottom of my bed. I go and sit on the couch and stick the memory card in and play the first video I seen.

 _"Remind me why are we doing this?" I say covering my face. "Because its for your girlfriend's birthday and plus it was your idea." Maya says smacking my hands away. "So huckleberry what is it that you love about Riley Matthews?" I turn red and start grinning. "Oh boy I'm glad we saved him for last! He is just going to stare at the camera all goofy!" Zay shouts and Maya turns towards him laughing._

 _"Haha Maya turn it back this way I'm ready." She zooms in on me and says "ranger rick I never noticed how big your head is." I frown and say "come on be serious save the witty remarks for after." She laughs and says "oh big mistake Friar I'm going to come up with so many just for that." I stare at the camera wide eye and say "I take it back."_

 _"Okay let's start this again. Why freak face loves Riley Matthews take 10." Farkle says clapping his hands in my face. "It wouldn't be taking so long if you guys would stop goofing around. Now the reasons I love Riley Matthews is simple. How can you not. She's the light that shines when the darkness descends on me. Just hearing her laugh makes me smile for days on end and if I could I..." "would stare into her stupid eyes the rest of your life. We get it you love her."_

 _Maya starts laughing and I say "damn it Zay!" I run off camera and you hear scuffling and then Zay pops up saying "happy birthday cotton candy face!" And then runs and you see me shouting at him. Maya turns the camera to her and you see us in the background and she says "well there you have it happy birthday riles! We love you especially huckleberry who could describe you forever if we let him."_

I turn off the video and smile remembering that day we made the video and Riley laughing so hard that she started crying from watching it. I knew I should have deleted all this instead of keeping it but I knew no matter what Riley was apart of me and I couldn't let her go. I looked through the pictures I had of us. I got to one of us with my mom on her last good day and I shut the computer.

That was one memory I didn't want to relive. The next day I get up and head to my internship I see Randy and he says the company party was coming up and we could bring our family to it. I was a little hesitant I didn't know if I wanted to go. My heart wasn't into being a lawyer anymore even at school. I started looking at chemistry classes and signing up for them.

I got home and was excited for the first time in awhile. "Diana I have some news." I say putting my stuff down. "Well tell us this news son." I stand there wide eye and gulp and say "I didn't know you were coming into town dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Surprise honey!" Diana says cheerfully standing next to my dad. I stood there shocked with my mouth slightly open. "Look at that Mr. Friar he's speechless. I told you he be surprised." My dad chuckles and says "well son are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to come say hello?"

I shake my head and walk up and shake his hand. "Sorry sir, I'm just surprised to see you here?" I say rubbing my neck. He looks at me and says "Diana can I have a moment alone with my son please?" She nods her head and kisses my cheek saying she was going to get dinner.

"Well how's the internship going? Is Paul treating you good? I told him you would pick everything up quickly and he should already make you a partner with how smart you are." He says sitting on the couch. I go to the fridge and grab some beers handing him his and say "Paul isn't with the firm anymore dad. Mrs. Matthews is the CEO now."

He spits it out and stands saying "what?! Paul assured me he would stay as long as you were there." I gulp my beer and say "he retired to spend more time with his grandkids." He scoffs and says "bullshit! He told me he stay and mentor you. Well looks like we are just going to have to find you somewhere else to finish your internship at."

I chug the rest of my beer and say "it doesn't work like that sir. Besides I was thinking of maybe quitting the internship and applying for more classes at the college." He pats my shoulder and says "that sounds like an excellent idea you can pick up more law classes and be done with school sooner than expected and come join the law firm I'm at."

I get up and grab another beer. "Dad I don't want to sign up for more law classes I was thinking some chemistry classes." I say looking at him. He watches me and stands up saying "Lucas I told you already no son of mine was going to school to be sticking his hand in dogs all day. You were going to carry on the friar tradition of becoming a lawyer."I nod my head and say "yes sir. I'll let Mrs. Matthews know I'm done with the internship to focus on school."

My dad begins to pace and says "that's why you want to quit being a lawyer for that girl isn't it? Your just like your sister going after childish things and look where she ended up." "Sara is a teacher dad I highly call that childish." He scoffs and says "she could have been a great lawyer but she wanted to follow a boy to college and look at her alone. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about your mother would be rolling in her grave if she heard this."

I swallow the lump in my throat and excuse myself saying I was going for a walk. I found myself by the cemetery and go visit my mom.

 _"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" My mom ask me as I slump into the kitchen chair. "It's nothing.. I just... I told dad what I wanted to be when I grow up." My mom wipes her hands on her apron and sits next to me. "Well that's wonderful Luke. What do you want to be?" She ask looking at me. I take a deep breath and say "I want to be a veterinarian someday."_

 _I look down expecting her to laugh but she grabs my hand and smiles. "I think you would make an excellent vet someday honey." I turn red and she smiles and says "what?" I say "Riley said the same thing when I told her." She chuckles and says "is this the girl you can't stop talking about?" I blush and nod my head. She laughs and says "well she is right you would. But why did you look so disappointed when you walked in?"_

 _I sigh and say "because I told dad and he laughed saying real men become lawyers and doctors. No son of his was going to be a vet." I wipe at my eyes and my mom cups my cheeks and says "you listen to me Lucas James Friar you can be whatever you want. Being a real man has nothing to do with your job and more to do with how you represent yourself. So if you want to join the circus or grow wings and fly you do what makes you happy. You understand me?" I chuckle and say "yes ma'am."_

Riley pov

"So my mom's company party is going to be this weekend and I just want to make sure we have everything." I tell Sammy as we go over everything again. "Okay we are closing early that night around 3 right?" He asks I nod my head and he writes that down. "What about decorating or does she not want that?"

I look at my list she gave me and say "she doesn't want it to fancy but not to plain." Sammy looks at me and we both start laughing. "Your mom is weird Matthews." He says shaking his head. I continue laughing and say "oh I know. But she has nothing on my dad." We continue working for another hour and then Maya comes in with Farkle and Zay.

"Hey cotton candy face where is my favorite girl?" Zay says holding out his arms. I smile and say "I'm right here." They all laugh and Zay shakes his head. "Where is Penny?" Farkle says looking around the restaurant. I smile and say "Dr. Matthews is with a patient right now." And gesture to the back booth.

They all turn their heads and smile watching her give her stuff animals check ups. "Aww she wants to be a doctor? I'm so proud!" Maya gushes. I bite my lip and say "she wants to be a veterinarian." They all look at me and Zay says "well... I got nothing." He throws his hands up and Maya hits him. "Ow! What I honestly don't know what to say to that."

I start laughing and wipe the tears and say "I don't either. Isn't that funny? She looks just like me but is starting to act like her father." I keep laughing and they all look at me. "Riles honey are you okay? You're kinda freaking me out here?" Maya says sitting down with me. I keep laughing and nod my head. "I'm okay it's just so hilarious. Don't you think so?" I say wiping my eyes.

They exchange a look and Farkle kneels in front of me and grabs my hands. "Riley is everything alright? Maybe you and Penny should get away for a couple of days. You can go to the beach house Penny would like building sandcastles." He says looking at me with pity on his face. I drop his hands and stand "I'm fine Farkle and I'm not running away. I'm just a little sleep deprived okay? So everyone stop worrying."

I start putting away my papers. "Riles we are just worried. You can carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and never ask for help." Maya says putting her hand on mine stopping me and making me look at her. "I know Maya and when I need your help I will ask. I know I can't carry the world but I will carry my world and my daughter's world on my shoulders to make sure she has what she needs."

"Just promise me something? If it gets to be to much don't retreat into rileytown and wish it away look to the people around you and know we have your back. Always." Maya says hugging me. I lightly chuckle and Zay and Farkle join in on the hug. "I promise peaches."

"Riley I thought you left already?" Sammy says putting on his jacket. I shake my head and say "yeah I should be gone but I want to make sure nothing is missing from the list for the party and go over the new look for the bakery reopening." Sammy whistles and says "damn you're my hero." I giggle and he looks around and says "hey where is the boss?" "My dad came and got her earlier my grandparents are in town and wanted to see her."

He smiles and says "you mean spoil her?" I laugh and nod my head. "Of course they do everytime they come to town." "I wish my grandparents did that when they visit me? Well night Riley." I laugh and say night. I was sitting at the bar when someone comes in and clears their throat. "Sorry we aren't open." I shout getting up looking at my papers.

"I didn't come here to eat Ms. Matthews." I freeze knowing that was one voice I wish I could have went my whole life without hearing. "Well it seems the money I send you sure helped you out didn't it?" Mr. Friar says looking around. I cross my arms and say "I did this on my own I didn't use your money." He chuckles and says "well you sure didn't send the checks back so I'm assuming you did something with them? Maybe that fancy house you live in now perhaps."

He walks towards me and I stand my ground refusing to let him intimidate me. "Everything I have I did on my own without any of your money or influence. So what do you want to come here and tell me to stay away from your son again?" He chuckles once again and says "that's exactly why I'm here. I guess I didn't make myself clear the last time. Lucas is destined for great things and you and that kid of yours are just not one of the things he needs or wants."

I grew angry with every word he was saying so I say "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you I don't want anything from you or him. And my daughter is not a thing she is a person and if you can't respect that then you can get the hell out. You will not disrespect my daughter like that. My question is what are you going to do when he finds out she's his daughter and you knew this whole time?"

He smirks and says "the real question is what are you going to do?" I smile and say "absolutely nothing. You had him sign his rights away and if he tries anything I'll take you and him to court and take everything from you just like you're trying to do right now to me." He stands there and I smile wider knowing I knocked that smirk right off his face.

"Heed my warning miss Matthews." He says one last time. I chuckle and say "I think it's you that should heed my warning Mr. Friar." He leaves and I go and lock the door and lean against the wall trying to get my hands to stop shaking. I gather up my stuff and head to my parents house. "Riley there you're sweetheart!" My grandma says coming up and hugging me.

I smile and say "hi grams where's grandpa!" She laughs and waves my question off and says "teaching Penny some old boxing moves." I stare at her wide eye and she laughs. "I'm kidding he is reading to her in your old room." I laugh and head up that way. "Mommy look at the book pops got me?!" Penny cheers getting up to show me the book.

I smile looking at it and tell her to go back to reading it. "Grandpa are my parents around?" He says my dad went on the roof for air and my mom wasn't home yet. I make my way up to the roof and see my dad sitting on the bench drinking hot chocolate. "Hey sweetie when did you get here?" He says smiling. I slump next to him and he puts his drink down and says "what's wrong Riley?" I start to cry and say "I think maybe we should let mom in on the whole story."


	8. Chapter 8

**Putting this chapter out to clear up any confusion from the last chapter. Everything Riley tells her mom only her dad knew. Nobody knows the whole story except Riley and her dad and now her mom. Happy reading.**

"What's going on Riley your dad's message said 911." My mom says walking into the apartment. I grab her stuff and set it down and pull her into a hug. "Riley your scaring me what's going on?" I sigh and pull her to the table where my dad was sitting. "Topanga riley has something she needs to tell you and I want you to just listen to her." My dad says holding her hand.

She looks between us and says "tell me please? I'll listen I promise Riley." I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath and say "when I found out I was pregnant I was scared. I didn't know what I was going to do. I went to the Friars to tell Lucas and well you know what happen there." She nods and I continue "well after that I felt lost I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle telling you guys and raising a baby on my own." I get up and start to pace in front of the them.

"After telling you guys I felt a little relieved and decided even if Lucas and I weren't together he should still know about the baby. I wrote him a letter and waited for his reply." I sit back down and the tears start to fall. "Three days after I sent him the letter I finally got one back but it wasn't something I expected. It was a certified letter saying Lucas released all his rights to being her father. He wanted nothing to do with her."

I started crying harder and my mom gets up and hugs me. "Riley I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Is this why you didn't want him to know he's her father?" She asks rubbing my back. I shake my head and say "there's more. A lot more. On her first birthday Mr. Friar was in town and he stopped by the bakery and said he wanted to talk. So I called dad to be near by in case anything happened. Well he said all he wanted was to talk and he handed me a check for twenty thousand dollars."

My mom's mouth drops open and she shakes her head. "He said that should take care of what my daughter would need in her first year of life. I ripped up the check and told him what she needs is her father and where was Lucas? He said Lucas didn't know anything about Penny. He saw the letter before him and got Lucas to sign the paper by putting it with papers he needed to sign for school."

"So Lucas signed something he never even saw or read?" My mom says trying to figure everything out. I nod my head and continue "He told me stay away from Lucas and he would send a check every month for Penny and I. I told him I would just rip them up and he said he would have the bank just put it in my account. So I kept them never cashing them they just been piling up in a box."

"Where are the checks now? You don't have them at home do you?" My mom asks me. I shake my head and my dad gets up grabbing the lock box from the closet. "This has been here the whole time?" She asks looking at it. My dad opens it and shows her everything. The checks the copy of the letter I wrote and the letter Lucas signed. "Wow I.. I just can't believe this." She says looking through it all.

"If you known this whole time why tell me now? What changed?" My dad and I exchange a look and she says "what? What happened?" I wipe my eyes and take a breath. "Mr. Friar is in town and he came to see me tonight. Warning me to stay away from Lucas." "Did he threaten you Riley?" My mom asks holding my hand.

I shake my head and say "no he tried to scare me but I told him he has nothing against me and I held all the cards." My mom smiles and says "that's my girl." My dad and I chuckle and I frown. "What's the matter honey?" I look at them and say "I just want to make sure that his dad can't get to Penny. And that if this does go to court he won't win."

Lucas pov

"Look alive Friar the boss got a hot case brewing." Scott says nudging me. I look up and see Mrs. Matthews and Josh speaking in her office and they both looked tense. I didn't know what was going on but she says something to him and he kicks the box on the floor. I get up and take a walk I knew I had to tell her I was quitting but this wasn't the right time.

I tell Randy I'm taking my lunch break and call up Sara to talk. "Hey I didn't think you would show up!" I tell her when she gets to the diner. She looks at me and sits down. "Look I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I heard Penny call you her aunt. It was wrong of me to be angry. I just... I couldn't imagine a world where Riley has a daughter who isn't half of me. You know?"

Sara looks at me and says "it's okay Lucas I get it she was your first love of course you're going to react that way." The waitress comes and takes our orders and I feel Sara looking at me. "What?" I asks not looking up. "Why the sudden change in attitude? Did a wicked witch visit you or something?" I chuckle and say "well I wouldn't call him a witch but dad is in town."

She freezes and says "You mean your dad. He stop being mine when he kicked me out for not being a robot and following in his footsteps." I frown and say "so I'm a robot for wanting to be a lawyer?" She crosses her arms and says "Lucas you know what I mean. Be honest did you or did you not want to be a vet but dad said that he wouldn't let you?"

I stare at her and shake my head and say "I wanted to be a vet when I was a kid. Dad didn't tell me I have to be a lawyer I chose to be one." She shakes her head and stands up saying "same old Pinocchio Lucas letting dad pull your strings." "Dad isn't pulling anything Sara!" I say through gritted teeth. "The hell he isn't! Lucas tell the truth for once in your life you wanted to be a vet all the way up until mom died. And then just like that you want to be a lawyer what sense does that make?"

I scoff and stand up putting money on the table and walk out. "Oh what did I strike a nerve there Pinocchio?" She says following me to the subway. "Leave me alone Sara I mean it!" I say angrily. She laughs and continues "oh little lukey is getting angry Geppetto isn't going to like that." She starts laughing and continues following me.

"Don't you have to be somewhere anywhere that isn't near me?" I tell her when she gets on the train with me. She spins around the pole she is holding and shakes her head. "Nope. I'm going to follow you and annoy you until you admit the truth." I groan and try to block her out. But she chooses this time to start singing "I got no strings to hold me down."

I get off the train and run back to the office. I knew she wouldn't follow me up here so I relax and take the elevator back upstairs. "Friar where have you been?" Josh says coming out of Mrs. Matthews office. I gulp and say "early lunch. It won't happen again." He just frowns at me and walks away. I walk up to her office and knock.

"Mrs. Matthews may I come in?" I asks looking at her. She looks up rubs her eyes and says "sure Lucas come in." She covers up what she was looking at and waits for me to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to finish up my internship." She looks shocked and says "may I asks why?" I rub my neck and say "well my dad thought.." she looks at me with her eyebrow raised and I clear my throat.

"I mean I thought it over and I think I learned all I needed to and I should focus on college until I graduate." She sits up resting her hands on the desk looking at me. After an awkward couple of minutes she says "well if that's what you want I'll type something up and you can sign it." I nod and head out.

After about 30 minutes she calls me back in and turns the paper over to me and says "all you need to do is sign it." I grab the pen and sign the document. And thank her for the opportunity. She shakes her head and says "Lucas a little piece of advice next time read what you are about to sign before you sign it."

I walk out confused and the whole way home I couldn't get what she said out of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley pov

"Wow Riley I'm surprised your bunnies have survived this long? I thought you would have killed them by now?" Auggie jokes nudging me as we walk in the backyard. "Funny I'll let your niece know you expect her pets to be dead when you come over." I say smirking at him. He stares at me wide eyes and says "that's cold Riley." I stick my tongue out at him and put the food on the table.

"So Riley what are we going to do for this little munchkin birthday?" Sara asks as we laugh at Penny trying to teach the guys how to twirl properly. "I'm not sure I told her I would let her decide how she wants to celebrate turning five this year." Penny and Josh start laughing when Zay and Farkle bump into each other and fall on the ground. "See this is why I paid her five bucks to not make me twirl." My dad says chuckling at them.

"Daddy! You paid my daughter off with $5?" I say smiling at him. He smiles and says "well we had to negotiate she originally wanted a pony." We start laughing and my mom comes out the house saying the food was ready. "So shiny Penny what would you like to do for your birthday this year?" I ask watching her shove food in her mouth like Zay. "Penny sweetheart slow down please." My mom says smacking Zay's hand when he tries to grab another biscuit.

Penny smiles and says "I want a horse party and for Luke to be there." I chuckle and say "sweetie your bunny can come to the party he is always welcomed." She shakes her head and says "no mommy I want human Luke to come. Can you ask him please?" Everyone goes silent and I didn't know what to say so Maya says "Penny I don't know if he would come." Penny shakes her head and smiles saying "yes he would he's my friend please mommy?"

She looks at me with her puppy dog eyes and I feel the tears coming. My dad squeezes my hand and says "your mom has to think about it okay?" Penny frowns and nods her head and starts eating again. Everyone was silent after that Zay and smackle try to make small talk but nobody was saying anything. Everyone had their eyes on Penny and I.

After dinner we cleaned up and I was in the kitchen with my mom and Maya. "honey we can just tell her that we couldn't find him. I mean he did quit his internship and Sara said she hasn't spoken to him in a week." My mom says pulling me into a hug. I sigh and look at Maya. "Peaches can you take the dessert out and guard it from the boys?" Maya smiles and walk out with it. "So can Mr. Friar get to Penny?" I asks her in a hushed tone. She looks around and says "No." I breath a sigh of relief.

"But i would feel a lot better if we had him on tape saying he knows about Penny." I look at her confused and say "why in case he does try something?" She shakes her head and says "no to show Lucas what kind of father he is.." I sigh and rub my head "mom I'm sure Lucas knows what kind of father he has he just chooses not to see it. Besides what does it even matter?" She cups my cheek and says "it matters Riley more than you think especially for that little girl out there who already loves him."

Lucas pov

"Diana we need to talk?" I say walking into the kitchen. She looks up and smiles at me. "Okay is this going to be a good talk or yelling is going to be involved?" I sit down and she says "oh it's going to be a yelling talk." I give her a look and say "it doesn't have to be but I was thinking of maybe changing careers." She smiles and says "I think you should criminal law would be so much better for you then family law." She claps her hands and kisses me.

"No Di you don't understand I don't want to change to a different law degree I want to change profession." She shakes her head and says "your right Lucas I don't understand why would you want to switch now? You've worked so hard to get where you are at." She stands up and walks to the living room. I follow and see her pacing back and forth. "Diana I'm not happy being a lawyer." She scoffs and continues pacing.

"What?" I say getting a little agitated. She stops and looks at me. "Ever since you came back to New York you've been different. I couldn't put my finger on it but when you saw that little girl at the restaurant and her mother you have not acted like the Lucas I fell in love with." I cross my arms and say "so how have i been acting hmm? Enlighten me Diana!"

"Your father warned me this would happen if you came back here and saw her again." She says crossing her arms. "My father? What does he have to do with this? What did he say?" She looks at me and says "that she would pull you back into that little high school boy who rather follow her around like a puppy instead of fulfilling your full potential. And quite frankly I'm actually starting to see it too. Especially when she parades that kid of hers around you."

I grew angry and wanted to hit something "don't you talk about her daughter like that she has nothing to do with any of this so keep her out of it." I say through gritted teeth. She stands there with tears filling her eyes "see you're standing there yelling at me over her. We were so happy Lucas what happened? I think we need to move back to Texas." I roll my eyes and say "I need some air."

I walk around with no real place in mind and somehow found myself at the bakery. I was happy to see it still opened. They were right about one thing New York did change me into someone better and Riley helped with that but now I don't even know who that person is. I walk in and see Riley at the counter reading and biting her lip like she does when she is into a book.

"Hey." I say walking up to her. She looks up and says "Hi." I say hey again and she chuckles making me smile wider. "What are you doing here?" I sit on the stool and say "needed to clear my head and somehow I ended up here." She laughs and says "well we did do a lot of problem solving here." I nod my head and say "well here and your bay window."

She looks at me and I smile "why are you looking at me like that?" She puts a plate and blueberry muffin down and goes to make me a smoothie. I chuckle and say "I don't remember ordering this?" She hands me the smoothie and says "yeah well you got that look and seemed like you needed it." I tilt my head and say "what look?" She taps in between her eyes and smiles. I look at her confused and then laugh.

"I always forget how well you know me." She smiles and walks to the stool next to me. "I know things between us has been... well loud but I'm here if you want to talk." She says tucking her hair behind her ear. I nod and say "it's alright I don't want to bother you with my problems." "Well if you decide to talk I'm here to listen." She gets up and makes herself some tea and I watch her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She says with her back to me. I smile and say "always forget you have eyes in the back of your head." She laughs and says "so..." I chuckle and say "why are you being so nice to me? I half expected you to slap me and kick me out the bakery." She sips her tea and shrugs "I honestly don't know. Maybe something is wrong with me. Or maybe my motherly instincts have kicked in and you looked upset."

I grab her hand and say "or maybe you still see the good in me after all these years." We stare at each other and I found myself looking at her lips. "Luke.. I" she starts to say but we get interrupted. "Mommy!" Penny shouts running up to her and hugging her. "Hi sweetie!" She says smiling at her. Penny turns around and sees me and practically jumps on me. "Human Luke!" She says giggling as I tickle her.

"Hey there little Penny haven't seen you in awhile." She smiles and I put her on the counter. "Riley can I talk to you." Farkle says walking in seeing us together. Riley shakes her head and walks up to him and they have a hushed conversation. "Well I better get going." I say seeing Farkle watch me with Penny.

"Aww human luke do you have to?" Penny says pouting. I laugh and whisper "don't worry Penny will meet again." She looks at Riley and digs through her bag handing me a envelope. "Here it's for my birthday mommy said if I seen you you could come. Right mommy?" Riley bites her lip and looks at Farkle and then us and says "yes I did. You should come Lucas."

I smile at Penny and say "okay I'll come when is it? "It's on Saturday it's okay if you can't make it Lucas." Riley says picking up Penny. I touch her shoulder and say "I'll make it don't worry." Penny throws her arms out and shouts yay. Making us laugh. I go home that night with a smile on my face. I was in a great mood. The next morning I wake and see my dad packing my suitcase.

"Dad what are you doing here?" He tosses me my shirt and walks into the kitchen. "Want to explain why you're here at 6 in the morning?" He pours himself some coffee and says "yes we talked about it and we decided Texas is where you belong." I fold my arms and say "and who is this we?"

He chuckles and says "Diana and I. We talked last night and we think it's best you go back to school in Texas." I scoff and say "why is it that you two think you know what is best for me and make decisions without even talking to me. Last time I checked this was my life we were talking about." "We would consult with you if your judgement wasn't so clouded by childish things."

The way he said childish things I knew he was talking about Riley. I shake my head and say "my judgement isn't clouded I've never been more clearer than I am now." He grunts and picks up something on the table and tosses it to me. "Looks to me like your judgement isn't as clear as you think it is son." I look down and see that it was Penny's birthday invitation.

I look down at it and don't say anything. He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders and says "Lucas we are leaving for Texas in two hours pack your bags. We can have someone pack up the rest of this stuff when we get you settled." I still don't say anything and he says "Lucas are you listening to me?"

I look up and say "yes sir. I'll be ready."

 **I thought I put out another chapter and prepare you for what's coming next.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pov

"I see you let your father talk you into moving back huh?" Pappy Joe says when I get out of the truck. I give him a small smile and sit with him on the rocking chairs he had outside. I pull out the horse Penny gave me and just stare at it. "I see you met the little one?" I look up at Pappy Joe and say "what did you say?"

He chuckles and says "Riley's little girl. I gave her that horse and a couple of others for Christmas last year." I still looked confused and he smiles and says "does she still love horses?" I shake my head and say "you've met Penny? How?" He sits up and says "boy you don't hear to well do you? I told you last Christmas Riley came down with her and Sara to visit since her parents went on a cruise."

"How did I not know this?" I ask getting up. He starts rocking again and says "aw hell boy you ain't been down to visit ever since you been back. Acting just like your father thinking you to good to spend time with me now that you becomin some fancy lawyer." I rub my neck and look at him. "I'm sorry pappy joe. I have no excuse for never coming over to visit."

He waves me off and I look in the window behind him. "Pappy Joe why do those boxes have mama's name on them?" He turns around and says "that's cause they're hers. Your father dropped them a couple years ago. Or should I say that little girlfriend of yours did. She dropped them at the door with no note and sped off like she couldn't get away from here quick enough.

I frown and go inside and look at them. "You can open them you know. I suppose they belong to you anyway. He says from outside the window. I open the first box and smile at the picture of Sara and I with my mom. It was one of the pictures Riley took of us when she got her new camera. I flip through some more pictures and see the apron my mom made me when Maya and I had our muffin business in school. I chuckle at the memory of the last time I wore it.

 _"Lucas Lukey." Riley sings aiming her camera at me. "Bean I'm trying to concentrate and you are distracting me. I say chuckling knowing she was pouting. She walks up to me and dips her finger in the batter and grimaces. "What? To much sugar? I've been following the recipe."_

 _I go to toss it and she steps in front of me. "Don't throw it away we can fix it." She says. I give her a look and she smiles putting her arms around my neck. "Riley you made a face I don't think I can come back from that." She giggles and says "aww you big baby please?" She flashes me her puppy dog eyes and I sigh. She smiles and takes the bowl and tells me to get a new one._

 _"you know Riley bean you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't have given in so quickly." I say grabbing the bowl. She gasps and I turn around looking at her. She had tears in her eyes and I say "what's the matter what happened?" "You don't even know what you said do you?" She says smiling at me. I look at her confused and say "no I don't what I say?" She walks up and smears the cake batter on my face and says "you said I love you."_

 _My eyes widen and I drop the bowl I was holding. "I'm sorry it just slipped out." She frowns and says "so you didn't mean it?" I cup her cheeks and say "I do I just wanted to say it when I actually remembered saying it to you." She kisses me and says "I kinda like this way better." I smile and say why? "Because I happen to love you too."_

I smile and pull the apron out and a letter falls out from it. I look up at Pappy Joe but he wasn't there anymore. I see it has my name on it so I open it.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I feel kinda silly doing this but if I don't tell you then I might never get the nerve to say it. I love you and I probably always will but I know that not all love stories are like my parents and you had to go and live your life the way you want to. I won't hold you back just know that no matter what I'll always believe in you. But that's not why I'm writing to you. The day you left nearly broke my heart and I didn't know if I would have survived without you. Maybe I got to dependent on our love for each other or you but, I just wanted you to know I came to see you because I'm pregnant. But you don't have to turn your life around and come back because I don't want you to resent me or our little one. I just want you to know that you can be in their lives even if you aren't apart of my life._

 _Love always_

 _Riley_

I look read the letter two more times and the only thing I can see is the words "I'm pregnant." I toss the stuff back in the box and jump in my truck and drive off with only one destination in mind.

Riley pov

"A little to the left. No a little to the right okay right there. Wait I think it should be over there." Maya says pointing above the fireplace. Farkle and Josh look at her and both groan. "Ferret I think it's fine where it is." Josh says rubbing his arm. Maya smirks and says "are you sure about that?" He looks at it and sighs "Farkle she's right the banner would look better over there."

Maya starts laughing and winks at me as I shake my head at her. I walk to the backyard and see Sara walking with a box in her hand. "Wow trying to be the favorite aunt with Penny are we?" She doesn't say anything and I seen the look. "Let's go inside and talk." I tell her leading her to my room. She puts the box down and lays back on my bed. "Sara what's is this?" I say looking at her. She sits up and says "it's from Lucas for Penny."

I gasps and say "he's not coming is he?" She shakes her head and looks down. I sit on the bed next to her and she grabs my hand. "I'm sorry Riley I'll go break the news to her." I grip her hand and say "no this is something I need to do." She nods her head and grabs something out of her purse. "Here this was attached to the box when I received it. I take the envelope and seen it had my name on it.

 _Riley,_

 _Im sorry I couldn't stick around and be there for Penny's birthday but something.. more like an opportunity came up and I just couldn't pass it up. Thank you for thinking of me and letting her invite me. I hope she likes my gift and tell her happy birthday for me please._

 _Luke_

I see the tears drop on the paper and I wipe my eyes. I get up and see her laughing as Auggie gallops around the backyard as a horse. I laugh and turn back to Sara. "How.." "Riles are you in here?" Maya says knocking on my door. I wipe my eyes and say "yeah just a sec peaches. I'm changing." She laughs and says "Riley honey I've seen your body before remember I was there when Penny was born?"

Sara starts laughing and I grimace and say "gross Maya really gross!" She opens the door and says "liar you aren't changing. What's in the box?" I move in front of it and say "what box?" "Riles?" She moves me out the way and sees Penny's name on it. "Is this from Lucas?" I sigh and nod my head.

She sits on the bed and says "I didn't know you invited him today?" I look at her and say "Farkle didn't tell you when he dropped Penny off at the bakery?" She fumes and stands walking to the door and shouts "Farkle minkus get your genius butt in here right now!" Farkle walks in holding his hands up and staring at us with wide eyes. "I didn't do it." He says shaking his head.

Maya walks over to him and flicks him in the arm. "Ow Maya why?" Farkle says rubbing his arm. "Because I love you and you're my husband plus you didn't tell me that Riley let Penny invite Lucas to the party." He glares at me and I say "hey I thought you told her you tell her everything anyways. He sighs and says "well I didn't want Riley to know I thought it was a mistake and that Lucas was just going to disappoint her in the end."

I gasps and say "well I guess you got your wish Farkle because that's exactly what he did. Now I have to go out there and tell my sweet little daughter that the guy she has grown to love isn't coming but her uncle Farkle knew that he would disappoint you and kept it to himself." "Riley.." he starts to say but I walk out the room.

I get to the backyard and see Penny dancing with Zay and smackle. I smile and walk up saying "what's going on here?" Penny giggles and says "uncle Zay and aunt izzy are teaching me the bunny hop. Do you think they have a horse hop mommy?" I bend down and say "I don't think they do but I'm sure you and your uncle Zay can make one up." She jumps up and down and grabs Zay and tells him about it.

"Penny come here a second please." She comes back over and I sit with her on the swings. "Are you having a good time at your party shiny Penny?" She laughs and says "I am uncle Auggie said his present was he would give me pony rides on his back since grandpa didn't get me a real one." I laugh and look at her. "Mommy is human Luke coming?"

I sigh and take a shaky breath and say "that's what I wanted to talk to you about sweetie." She stares at me and says "he's still coming mommy. He said we will meet again." I smile at her and say "well sometimes people say things but they can mean in the future and not right away. Like how you see pops and granny every once in awhile that is how it may be with Lucas."

She shakes her head and says "no mommy he's coming I know it." I stare at her and say "how can you possibly think that?" She smiles and says "because he's right there." She jumps off the swing and yells running to him. "Human Luke!"

 **Sometimes I have an idea of how I want a chapter to go I'll write it down and when I finally look at what I've written a whole chapter comes out instead so hope you enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Human Luke!" He bends down and hugs her. I wipe my eyes and walk over to them. He was carrying her walking towards me. "Hi." He says smiling at me. I smile and say "hey. I thought you weren't going to make it?" He puts Penny down and holds her hand. "I didn't think I was either but.." He reaches in his back pocket and shows me my letter.

"Luke.." He cups my cheek and says "we can talk about it later." I wipe my eyes and Penny grabs my hand. We walk to the backyard and everyone is looking at us. "Riley what's going on here?" Zay says crossing his arms. I smile at Penny who was looking at Lucas and say "Shiny Penny why don't you go show Luke your swing set." She bounces and pulls him over to it.

I watch and then motion for everyone else to follow me inside the house. ""Riley what the hell is he doing for here?" Josh says through gritted teeth. I watch Lucas and Penny from the window and turn back to everyone. I look at my parents and say "Lucas has my letter." My mom gasps and my dad grabs her hand. "What letter? What is going on?" Josh says.

I sigh and say "I wrote Lucas a letter telling him I was pregnant and I don't know how but he has it now but we're going to talk later." Everyone except my parents start to object so I whistle and gesture to the window. "If you guys can't get on board with what is happening then you go out there and tell that little girl that you don't want her to know her father."

They all look down and Maya starts to say something but I cut her off. "Peaches wasn't it you that told me you guys would stand by me no matter what?" Maya sighs and says "yes but.." I look at her and hold up my hand and point to where our rings used to be and say "no buts Maya. If any of you can't accept what I want then you can go." I walk out to the back and Lucas walks up to me.

"I take it I'm not exactly welcomed here?" He gestures to the window and I ignore their stares. "It doesn't matter Penny wants you here and it's her birthday so she makes the rules." He chuckles and says "thank you Riley." I smile and say "don't thank me yet. This party might be awkward."

After what I assumed was threats from both my parents everyone comes out and my mom whispers to me that she told them to be on their best behavior or they would feel Penny's wrath. I laugh and thank her. "So shiny Penny are you ready for presents?" She bounces and shouts yay making us all laugh. Lucas rubs his neck and I whisper "Sara brought your gift earlier don't worry. I'll go get it."

I go in the house and grab the box and walk back out I glance at the mail and see another letter or check from Mr. Friar. I bite my lip and tuck it under the rest of the mail and decide that I would tell Lucas about it later.

Lucas pov

I watch as Riley brought the box out and she had a weird look on her face. She smiles and hands me the box and then whispers something to her parents. She sits back down next to me and I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Everything alright Riley?" She bites her lip and nods her head.

I smile as Penny opens her gifts and giggles and she looks at me and I hand her the box. "Oh my gosh. Yay!" She screams pulling out the pony and cowboy hat from the box. "Mommy look!" She puts the hat on and jumps up and down. "Thank you human Luke! I love it!" She jumps on me and giggles.

After presents Penny shows me her bunnies and how she takes care of them and how she's been asking her mom for a puppy. She looks at me and says "Human Luke will you get me a puppy?" I chuckle and say "I think that's up to your mom princess." My eyes widen at what I just said and she smiles wide and says "I'm your princess?" I gulp and nod my head and she giggles saying "I'm princess Penny!"

"Well I thought that went well." Mrs. Matthews jokes as we clean up after the party. I laugh handing her the plates. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for Riley from the beginning like I should have." I say lowering my head. "What matters is that you're here now." Mr. Matthews says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"The birthday girl would like to say goodnight to her grandparents." Riley says coming out Penny's room. They walk into her room and Riley walks into the kitchen making herself some tea. "So..." I say rubbing my neck she smiles and says "so.." I walk closer to her and grab her hand.

"Lucas I think we should talk about some stuff." She says smiling at our hands. I intertwine our hands and say "yeah I guess we do. Should we make out now or wait till your parents leave?" I smirk and wink at her making her blush and she giggles and says "Lucas!" Lightly pushing me away.

She puts her tea by the mail on the table and her parents walk out of Penny's room. "Night Riley. Goodnight Mr. Friar." Her dad says while her mom hugs her. "Goodnight Mr and Mrs. Matthews." Riley walks with them out to their car and I look at all the pictures of Penny around the house.

Riley comes in and I chuckle "so it's safe to say Gardner isn't her father right?" I look at her and she laughs. "Yes it is and apparently when around you he reverts back to his old middle school self. Which I've told him is very annoying." I nod my head and say "that's good to hear."

She walks over to the couch and I follow and sit down. "So what's going on in your head right now? Are you angry with me that I didn't tell you when you got back in town?" She says looking away. I scoot closer to her and grab her hand. "When I first read the letter yes I was angry but that quickly got replaced with pure happiness that a smart beautiful girl like Penny was apart of me. Also.." I turn her head towards me and say "that she is apart of you. Of both of us."

She bites her lip and I scoot even closer to her and whisper "I don't know if I can restrain myself from kissing you right now if you continue to bite your lip" Riley blushes and says "maybe I don't want you to." I grin and cup her face our lips were inches apart when my phone rings.

I look at the caller ID and see it's Diana. "I'm sorry I need to take this." I say getting up. Riley gets up and walks to the table. "Hey Di. Yeah I'm not home. Because I had things I need to take care of. Diana what I'm doing is none of your concern. I.. I have to go goodbye." I hang up and turn off my phone.

"Sorry about that." I say walking up and putting my arms around Riley. She turns around and rest her forehead on mine. "Maybe it's a good thing we got interrupted. We have a lot to talk about still." I see her glance at the table and then look back at me. "Okay we can talk." I say kissing her hand. She chuckles and walks to the table reaching for her cup. She trips and spills her tea on the mail.

"Shoot can you hand me some napkins." She says putting her cup in the sink. Just as I hand her the napkins Penny calls her name. "I better go see what her highness needs or she will never go to sleep." I chuckle and say "go I'll clean this mess." I place the napkins on the table and soak up the tea on the floor. I just got it clean when I reach for more and drop the napkins and mail.

"Shit." I murmur to myself. I pick up the mail when I see one with my dad's address on it. I look over to the hall and didn't see Riley coming so I opened it. I knew I shouldn't but I did. I pull out another envelope with a post it attached to it in my dad's handwriting.

 _Ms. Matthews,_

 _I hope this amount will keep you satisfied and away from my son. Maybe add to that lovely house you live in now._

I crumble up the post it and look around her house. It was a nice house just for Penny and her to be living in without help. I just couldn't believe she took money from him just to keep me from Penny. "Well she finally fell asleep she just asked me to read to her." She says walking into the living room. "Hey you okay?" Riley says touching my shoulder. I jerk away and she looks at me.

"What?" She says looking at me strangely. I hand her the envelope and say "so is this how you can afford to live by yourself? You take money from my dad?" She looks down at it and frowns not saying anything. "So what you went to him and asked for money instead of telling me about her?" Tears start to fall down her face but I was pissed and didn't care.

"Answer me Riley?! Was that what happened? When did you really write that letter to me?" She was silent one minute and next I felt the sting from her slapping me. "Go to hell Lucas! You and your father both!" She says ripping up the check in front of me. "I didn't go looking to your father for money he came to me after he read the letter I sent days after you decided to leave for Texas. You want to know what he said huh? He told me that you were destined for a better life and Penny wasn't apart of that life."

She wipes her eyes and I scoff saying "my dad wouldn't have said that about his grandchild." She lightly chuckles and says "boy you're one screwed up person Lucas. Sara was right your dad does pull your strings. I thought I saw a little bit of the old Lucas today but from what I'm looking at he no longer exists and quite frankly I'm tired of looking for him."

I stare at her and she walks to the front door and opens it. "You need to leave. It's what you're good at anyway." I walk to the door and say "you can't keep me from Penny Riley she's my daughter and I have a right to see her." She walks to her desk and opens it pulling out a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Not according to this. You lost all rights when you signed this paper." She closes the door and locks it. I look down at the paper and see it said Termination of Parental Rights. I look it over and on the bottom there was my signature.

 **I know I know everyone is waiting for Lucas to realize his dad is pure evil and don't worry he will start to see his true colors. There is a reason Lucas always does what his dad wants him to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

Riley pov

"Mommy who's place is this?" Penny asks me looking out the window. I put our suitcases down and say "it's uncle shawn's cabin. He said we can use it for awhile so mommy can clear her head." I sit by the window and Penny smiles sitting on my lap. "Is this because auntie May and uncle Farkle made you mad about daddy?" I look at her with wide eyes and say "I thought you were playing with your uncle Auggie?"

She smiles and says "I was but I could hear you. I'm sorry mommy don't be sad daddy will come back." I hug her and she wipes my eyes. "How did I manage to get such a smart daughter like you?" I say poking her nose. She giggles and says "grandpa said I got it from him." I laugh and say "of course he would say that."

 **2 days earlier**

 _"Morning riles. Where's Lucas I assumed he be here bonding with Penny?" Maya says walking through the door with Auggie and Farkle. I wipe my eyes and Maya says "honey what's wrong?" I look over at Penny and Auggie walks to her and says "hey Penny G let's go have a tea party and let the grown ups talk." She nods and they head to her room._

 _"Riley what happened I thought you guys were gonna talk? Where is he?" Farkle says sitting by me with Maya on the other side. "He's gone and I doubt he will come back." I whisper. They share a look and put a hand on my shoulders. Maya says "I knew this would happen. You should have listened to us Riley." I stand up and say angrily "oh I'm sorry I forgot you guys have the answers to everything!"_

 _Farkle stands up and says "Riley we are just trying to help. You knew Lucas was just going to disappoint you why would you let him in?" I scoff and say "because Farkle he's Penny's dad and as much as I try to deny it she loves him and I didn't want her to go through life without knowing him." Maya laughs at this._

 _"Riley Penny doesn't love him she likes him and she doesn't even know the real Lucas. I don't think any of us did. But from what I seen so far this version just might be the real one." I scoff once again and say " Really Maya that is what you think? Penny knows him she's a part of him and I did know him. This "version" you see now isn't him it's a weird twisted puppet of what his dad wants him to be."_

 _Farkle and Maya look at each other and Farkle says "Riley are you still in love with him?" I laugh and say "seriously that's what you got from what I just said?!" Maya walks towards me and says "well you're defending him and it does seem that way." I throw my hands in the air and say "unbelievable! I'm defending him because like it or not he's going to be apart of my life. I'll say it again he's Penny's father. You may not like it but that's the way it is."_

 _Maya looks at a picture of Penny and says "riles we just want what's best for you and maybe right now you aren't thinking to clearly. He's just going to disappoint her in the end like he did with you." I fold my arms and say "wow might as well have just slapped me Maya. Do you all sit around and talk about how you think my life should be and then pass judgment when I stray from what you guys "think" is the right way?" Maya and Farkle try to say something but I gesture to the door. "I think it's time you both left. I think I'm strong enough to take on what happens in my life."_

We go outside and Penny tries to catch the fireflies in her hand. I smile watching her and call her in so we could eat. After I put her to bed I work on some paperwork. "Just because you're taking a break from the real world doesn't mean you can slack on your work Matthews." I tell myself. I open up my computer and see my dad trying to FaceTime me.

"Hi sweetheart how are you?" I sigh and say "well I've been better but the fresh air is helping me some." He laughs and says "how's Penny?" I chuckle and say "she's just like I use to be." He tilts his head and says "like what?" I rest my head on my hand and say "eternal optimist." He laughs and says "honey you still are like that. Your vision is just a little cloudy right now."

I sigh and wipe my eyes. "It's true Riley don't forget who you're. You've always played by your own rules and that's always worked for you." I shake my head and say "I'm not sure I know what the rules are anymore." "Sweetheart.." I cut him off and say "um I forgot to mention to uncle Shawn but he didn't tell anyone where I was did he?"

He shakes his head and says "no I talked with him right after he left and he understood you need time away from everything and everyone." I nod my head and smile. "Well i better get some sleep. Tell mom I'll talk to her later. Love you guys." "Goodnight sweetheart love you too." I end the call and go sit at the bay window Shawn added when we were in high school.

I look out the window and stare at the stars trying to figure out what I planned to do next. I send my dad a text of what I want to do and hopefully my mom and him understand. "Shiny Penny you ready to hit the trails? I heard you can see deers along the path." She giggles and says "cool we might see Bambi?" I look at her and she says "maybe thumper will be with him too. Don't forget your camera mommy." I shake my head and smile at her. "Okay Penny I have it right here let's go."

By the time we get back to the cabin I see my parents sitting on the porch steps. "Grandma grandpa!" Penny shouts running towards them. "Hi sweetie we've missed you." They say together hugging her. "We seen Bambi getting a drink mommy took a picture of it." "That's wonderful Penny let's go inside and raid your great uncle Shawn's snack cabinet." My dad tells her.

They go inside and I sit with my mom on the porch steps. "Riley are you sure this is what you want to do?" She ask pulling me closer to her. I fight back the tears and say "I have to do something the longer this goes on I feel like Penny loses more of him and I can't let that happen." I whisper the last part and let the tears fall. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry you have to go through this right now. But I promise things will get better."

I grab a tissue from my bag and blow my nose. I look at her and smile saying "I hope so too."

Lucas pov

"Nice to see you've come to your senses son." My dad says once I walk into the house. I drop my bags and say "did you pay Riley off to keep me from my own daughter?" He folds his arms and looks at me smiling and says "son why would I do something like that? Your mother would haunt me from beyond the grave if I did something like that. Is that what that girl is saying I did?"

I pick up my bags and shake my head and walk up the stairs but his voice stops me. "Maybe we should get custody of your daughter if her mother is making up stories like that?" I turn slightly and say "I'll think about it." I make my way to my room and lay down staring at the ceiling. "Well I'm glad you decided to put all that nonsense behind you and come home."

I look up and see Diana in the doorway. "Di.." But she holds up her hand and sits down on the bed. "Apologize not necessary Lucas. I just want to put all this New York business behind us and start fresh." She kisses me and walks out the room. I sigh and lay back down but couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Riley and Penny.

I got up and grab my phone to call Riley. But it would get straight to voicemail. "Hi this is Riley's phone leave her a note. Please and thank you. How was that mommy? Perfect baby." I chuckle at the message and call again just to hear their voices. The next morning I walk downstairs and see my dad and Diana talking in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I say they look at me and my dad motions me to come sit down with them. "We've been talking and we think we have a solution to all our problems." Diana says grabbing my hand. I look at them and my dad says "you need to get away from all this mess so we thought maybe you should move to California."

"Yes! Lucas it would be so wonderful. We can move to LA and you can be the lawyer to all the hottest actors and actresses out there." I drop her hand and get up to pour myself some coffee. "So what do you think baby?" Diana says looking at my father and than me. I put my coffee down and say "I need some air."

I get in my truck and head to the ranch. "Well I didn't think I would see you here anymore. What your daddy go and spank you to make you come back?" Pappy Joe says chuckling from the front porch. I slam my truck door and say "he didn't do anything I decided to come back."

He leans on the railing and says "well then you sir are as dumb as they get." I walk up and say angrily "what right do you have calling me that?! Huh! Everyone seems to think they have a say in how I live my life. I live my life the way I want to. Not for anyone else but me!" He looks at me and starts laughing and slapping his knee. "Boy I wish I had my camera for that little speech cause it sure was a stupid one."

I punch the wall and he slaps me up side the head. "Boy don't you take your anger out on my house. You need to hit something hit yourself cause that's who needs a good kick in the pants." I slump on the ground and he sits in the rocking chair watching me. "Well I guess it was a mistake puttin that letter Riley wrote you in your mother's things."

I look up at him and say "that was you?" "Well hell boy you think your mama came back from the dead and did it herself?" He shakes his head at me and continues talking. "I found that letter in your father's office the only real time I've gone to visit him. I heard him and that girl of yours plotting their plan to turn you into a corporate stooge so I took it and made sure if you ever came over you would find it and finally be free of your dad. But guess I was wrong and his hooks are to deep in you to see him for what he is."

I lean my head back and say "well if he is so evil as y'all say why did he send Riley money for Penny?" He stares at me and shakes his head saying "boy if your mother could see you now she would be so ashamed of how you are living. He didn't do that out of the kindness of his heart he did that to keep you away from being truly happy and from the looks of it you letting him."

He gets up after that and heads inside I sat there not moving till it got dark and I could see the stars. I get up and head back home. I open the door and see my dad had his light on in his study and was talking to someone. I get closer and see that it's Riley.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley pov

"Okay you can do this Riley. Remember it's not for you it's for Penny." I tell myself as I look in the mirror of the rental car. I get out grabbing the box and walking up to the front door. "Just knock." I whisper to myself. I just hoped it wasn't Lucas opening the door. "Hello Mr. Friar may I come in?" He opens the door and watches me as I look around.

"To what do I owe this visit? I thought I gave you enough money to last you for awhile. Let me guess you spent it?" He says smirking at me. I ignore his comment and clear my throat. "This isn't about that we need to discuss some things. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" He gestures to his study and I made sure his door wasn't closed all the way and prayed Lucas was near.

"So you wanted to talk so talk." He says sitting in his chair smiling at me. I walk up to his desk and empty the box tossing out all the checks I never cashed on his desk. I drop the box and say "I'm done playing your game." He chuckles and says "oh Ms. Matthews you don't realize that I already won and once I convince Lucas to get custody of his daughter then I will say you can be done." I clench my fist and take a deep breath.

"You think you have everything figured out huh? One of these days and I hope sooner than later Lucas will realize what a sadistic old bastard you're and leave this place. You've done nothing but poison him and keep him from realizing that he has more to offer the world than what you let him. And you will never get custody of my daughter you forget I still hold all the cards in this sick game you seem to be playing."

He folds his arms and smirks saying "you did hold all the cards but it seems like I have the checks and can easily just have someone put the money in your account and declare you an unfit mother. What do you have to say to that?" I fold my arms and smirk at him. "I would say you should really look at what I threw on your desk. These.." I pick some up and flick them at him. "Are merely photocopies of them and I've learned one thing from you and that is if you want to win the game you should make sure your opponent is backed so far into a corner he has to beg for mercy."

He applauds me and says "yes but Lucas still sides with me he will never choose you and that little brat of yours over me." I chuckle and pull out my phone and say "he won't side with you once he hears this." I stop recording and play back our conversation to his stunned face. "You see Mr. Friar I love my daughter and at one point I truly loved your son and I would do anything for her. And you want to know what the one thing she wants more than anything? Her father. So I will do what's absolutely necessary to see that she gets to know her father."

I walk out his office and head to my car I drive off and pull to the side of the road and take a deep breath and and call my dad. "Hey it's me. Yeah I just got through talking to his dad. I'm pretty sure Lucas was there. No I could feel him dad I know. Hopefully this works? Yeah I'll be on the next flight I just wanted to see Pappy Joe first and then I'll head to the airport. Love you too."

"Well if it isn't sunshine Riley! Get up here girl and give me a hug." I chuckle and walk up to the porch and hug him. "I've missed you Pappy Joe and so does Penny. She asks when are you going to visit her on your horse?" He laughs as we sit down on the rocking chairs. "So you just missed my idiot grandson." I nod my head and say "I'm glad I was actually here to visit your idiot son. No offense."

He starts laughing and says "sunshine you never have to apologize for him. Hell I can't even remember the last time I apologized for him. I want to say he ain't been right since Martha's death but that evil been building in him long before that. Yes sir where he is headed I just hope Luke is smart enough to not follow." I stand up and look out at the stars and say "I sure hope so too." I sit back down and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You think that plan of yours work on him?" I smile and turn to him and say "what plan?" He shakes his head and says "I know you sunshine you never gave up on him even when his head was to far up his daddys ass to listen." I start laughing and say "I do have one I don't know if it worked but I'm not doiI ng this for me it's for Penny. She shouldn't have to pay for her parents past mistakes." Pappy Joe pats my knee and says "Riley don't put that all on yourself sure you made mistakes but you own up to them and now it's Lucas turn to face the mirror and own up to his stupidity."

Lucas pov

I stand outside the door of his study and listen to Riley and my dad argue with each other. I couldn't believe what was being said. Was I merely a pawn in his sick twisted game he was playing with Riley? I watch as she defended me and felt a sense of pride that even after all this time she still had faith in me. Even if I didn't deserve it. I hear Riley coming out the study and I hide in the closet so she wouldn't see me.

I watch as she stops for a second and turns to the closet like she could sense me. She smiles and pulls out something from her bag and places it under the coffee table by the door. She looks back once more my way and then leaves. I wait till I hear her car pull away and I go and pick it up. I see it was a envelope with my name on it. I was just going to read it when my dad comes out his study.

"Lucas when did you get here?" He says looking shocked for a second. I put the note in my back pocket and say "yeah I just got here a second ago why?" He breathes a sigh of relief and says "I didn't hear you come in son that's all." I fought the urge to punch him and just clenched my fist. "Sorry came in through the kitchen." I head for the stairs and he says "have you gave anymore thought to moving to California?"

I internally roll my eyes and say "yes I have and we can discuss everything in the morning sir." He smiles and says "okay that's good night son." I walk upstairs and wait till he went to bed but I hear Diana come in and he calls her to his study. I make my way downstairs and listen to them. "What's going on?" I see him look outside of the door and he says "Ms. Matthews came over recorded our conversation tonight."

"What?! How can you be so careless? I thought you took care of her? Do you think she will show it to Lucas?" He chuckles and says "I doubt it. I have Lucas under control he'll do whatever I want him to do. Don't worry everything will be fine. Lucas is already on board for California we plan to discuss it in the morning." She laughs and says "good cause this Texas air is doing horrible things to my hair." I watch as they depart from the room and go to sleep.

I go outside and sit in the bed of my truck and pull out Riley's letter.

 _Dear Luke_

 _I always feel so weird and silly writing to you. I don't know what it is maybe it's from when we use to write notes to each other and leave them places that meant something to us. I miss that but I know that we can't go back. We need to move forward and look to the future. Sometimes Im not even sure what that is? One thing I'm sure of is that our daughter is my future and I would like for you to be apart of hers too. You don't have to worry about telling her she already knew. Shocking right? A five year old knowing so much about things you wouldn't think they would. She surprises me everyday and the one thing that never surprises me is the hope and faith she has in you and that you will come back to her. I know you were listening to the conversation I had with your dad. Another shock right? You should know by now I could always feel when you were near me. I hope that hearing everything gives you a new outlook of your life and trust me I don't want you to change if this is who you are. I just want for you to love Penny as much as she loves you. Your mom once told me that if you ever doubted yourself to tell you that if you want to join the circus or grow wings and fly do what makes you happy. I hope you find what makes you happy Lucas and I hope that includes Penny._

 _Always Riley_

I fold up the letter and wipe my eyes. I look up at the stars and say "mama what should I do? I kinda need your help." At that moment a huge gust of wind blows in my face and I chuckle and say "okay okay mama I hear you loud and clear." The next morning I walk into the kitchen and place my suitcases on the ground. "You don't have to leave for California right this second son." My dad says patting me on the shoulder and grabbing some coffee.

"I'm not going to California dad." He looks at me and says "and where may I ask are you going?" I fold my arms and say "I'm going to New York to get my family back." Diana comes in and says "what's going on?" My dad puts his cup down and says "well it seems Lucas here is going back to New York." Diana gasps and says "and what the hell may I asks is there?" I smirk and say "the woman I love and my daughter who I would love to get to know better." Diana walks to me and puts her hands on my arms.

"Lucas you aren't making sense. What's got into you?" I push her hands away and say "actually I've never felt clearer. For the first time in my life I'm making my own decisions and quite frankly I'm enjoying it." She turns to my dad and says "well aren't you going to say something?" He stares at me and says "I don't need to he isn't going anywhere." "Well that's where you're wrong my flight leaves in two hours so I need to get going." I grab my suitcases and head for the door.

"You're making a big mistake son you think that girl and her little brat are going to make you happy? Cause they aren't." I put my bags down and walk towards him and punch him causing him to fall on the ground. "You don't ever get to talk about my family like that! I wasted years of my life thinking I needed to prove something to you. When we loss mom I thought i need to be here for you and help you with your grief. We were feeling the same thing I lost my mom and you loss your wife. I thought if i followed in your footsteps you would be proud of me and finally see me but you don't and I don't think you ever will and I can't live my life like that anymore."

I grab my bags and open the door "if you walk out that door don't bother coming back." I stop and say "I love you dad but if mom were here you think she like the way you are?" And with that I leave and head to the ranch. "Boy three visits in four years I should start charging ya." Pappy Joe says. I chuckle and get out the car. "So I take it from that grin on your face something happened?" I nod and say "yeah I'm finally taking charge of my own life."

"Well it's about damn time Luke. You planning on moving in here? What's with the bags?" I look back at the car and say "no I came to say goodbye." He smiles and says "good for you. Now go get em."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas pov

As soon as I got on the plane I grew anxious. I was okay and not okay that I was on the flight that would take 6 hours. I sat there tapping my leg and constantly looking out the window trying to go over everything I wanted to do and say once I saw Riley and Penny again. But I knew there was something I needed to do first if I wanted to be in there life and that was apologized to the group. I just didn't know if they would believe me or forgive me.

Once the plane landed I didn't know if Riley would be waiting for me. I kind of hoped she would and we could start over with a clean slate but I knew that would be to easy. I grab my bags and see someone holding a sign that said "Human Luke" on it. I stopped in my tracks I didn't know what to do. I walk towards the sign and seen one of the last people to be waiting for me.

"Auggie?" He puts the sign down and says "hi Lucas I'm under strict orders to play nice or I'll feel the wrath of a certain girl we both know." I chuckle and say "yeah Riley can be pretty scary when she wants to." He smiles and says "oh no not Riley I mean her." He points over my shoulder and I turn around and couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. "Penny." I whisper. She was walking towards me with Mr. Matthews and as soon as she seen me she started smiling.

"Hi daddy." I bend down and hug her letting the tears fall and didn't care who seen. Penny giggles and pulls away and grabs my face and says "don't cry daddy. I told mommy everything will be okay. I knew you come back." I let out a shaky laugh and hug her again. I pick her up and smile saying "thanks for believing in me princess." She tilts her head like Riley and says "can I get a puppy now?"

"Hello Mr. Friar." Mr. Matthews says walking towards us and shaking my hand. I bow my head and say "I'm sorry for everything and I know one apology isn't going to magically fix things but.." he puts his hand up and says "it's a start Lucas." Auggie grabs my bags and we head to their car. "Where's Riley?" I finally asks them. They don't answer but Penny tells me "mommy and grandma went to go play in the mud with spa." I look at her confused and Auggie chuckles saying "mom and Riley are at the spa." "Oh." I whisper.

Mr. Matthews looks at me in the mirror and says "Them being gone doesn't mean anything bad Lucas. Riley needed this the stress was overwhelming her." I nod my head and say "I'm sorry I caused all this. I should have never left." He laughs and Auggie says "trust me it wasn't all you." I look at Penny and she nods her head giggling and grabs my hand. As we drive into town I tell them they can just drop me at a hotel till I find a job and place to live.

"No daddy! Grandpa tell him no he can't!" Penny shouts at him. Auggie turns and looks at her and laughs "oh Penny G is getting angry better do what the boss says dad or she is going to be worse than Riley." He pulls the car into a parking spot near their building and says "Lucas you can stay in Riley's old room till we get everything situated." I nod my head and grab my bags and Penny grabs my hand.

Mr. Matthews smiles and says "get use to that she will never let you go now." I look down at her and smile and say "I'm alright with that." I put my stuff in Riley slash my room and look around it still looked exactly the same as it did in high school. "What cha doing daddy?" Penny asks coming to sit in the bay window. I chuckle and say "just remembering things about your mommy and I princess." She starts bouncing and says "can you tell me?" I smile kissing her head and say "I can do you one better."

I pull out my laptop and put in the memory card and clicked on the video i shot of her dancing and singing in the bakery.

 _"Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell that you cast this is la vie en roses." She starts to sway to the music and I smile. "Wow bean I didn't know you had moves like that?" She turns around and turns red and puts her hands over her face. "Lucas what are you doing are you recording me?" I chuckle and say "always bean we can show our kids that their mother had moves. She gasps and says "what do you mean had? I will always have moves." I put the camera down and put my hands on her waist._

 _"Oh that's right how silly of me." She giggles putting her arms around my neck and says "besides don't you think the children would rather have my singing and dancing talent?" "Why I'm a good dancer." She looks at me and I laugh "okay okay. Let's hope they do get your everything." She giggles again and I kiss her._

I pause it and Penny stands on the window seat putting her arms around my neck and says "daddy do you love mommy still?" I smile looking at her and say "I'll always love your mommy. She's been a part of me for most of my life and has half of my heart." She smiles and says "only half?" I chuckle and say "yes ma'am the other half belongs to you princess Penny." She giggles and says "well you have to woo her."

I look at her and say "where did you hear that word from?" "Uncle Zay." I nod and say "of course you did. What else did he say?" She gets down and says "well he said girls like romance and a good story." She stands in front of me and puts her hands on her hips and says "well are you going to woo mommy and give uncle Zay a good story?"

Riley pov

"Isn't this nice and relaxing sweetie?" I turn my head to my mom and say "it is thanks mom I needed this." We finish up our massages and head over to change for lunch. She checks her phone and awes. "Look sweetheart." I look at the phone and smile seeing the picture my dad sent her of Penny and Lucas reuniting in the airport.

We head down to the club and order lunch. I stare out the window and my mom says. "Riley are you alright?" She grabs my hand and I turn to her and say "I'm okay mom just a lot on my mind." She smiles and says "Riley it's alright if you aren't sure of how you feel for Lucas." I feel the tears pooling in my eyes and say "I know mom. It's just how do we come back from all this? We aren't the same people we were back in high school things have changed."

She shakes her head and says "sweetheart you and Lucas are very much the same people you were back then just now you're older." I lightly chuckle and say "mom I highly doubt we are the same his dad was controlling him for almost five years and he had a fiancée." "That doesn't mean you didn't own his heart. What is it your dad used to tell Maya and everyone about you two? Trust me I know the story and Riley the story is still the same it just took a few chapters to figure it out."

I smile and stare out the window again. "You are going to be fine Riley. Listen to your heart it's never steered you wrong before. That night when we get to our room I grab my phone and sit out on the balcony and make a call. "Riley Matthews I knew you would come to your senses and asks me to run away with you!" Charlie says smiling. I laugh and say "I don't know what would the misses think?" He turns the camera to her and she says "it's okay he is driving me crazy. Just send me a postcard."

I smile and joke saying "well in that case pack your bags Gardner let's go." They chuckle and Charlie looks at me. "So what's the real reason you called? Besides to confess your undying love for me?" I smile shaking my head and say "I need advice and since you've been on the inside and outside of it I thought I would ask you." He folds his arms and says "Friar finally came to his senses huh? Well what do you want to know?"

I sigh and he starts laughing "Riley you don't need advice you already know the answer." I wipe my eyes and say "I'm not sure what the answer is anymore. My head and heart are on the same page I just can't can't seem to hear what they are saying." He grins and says that's because you're are to frighten to hear what they are saying to you." I lean back on my chair and he continues talking.

"Riley, I've seen the way you two are with each other and I know better than anyone that what you guys have between each other is what they base love stories off of. He loves you and even when he is with someone it will always be you. Don't push him away. If your head and heart tell you to take time than do that. If I know Lucas like I think I do than he will be willing to wait forever for you." I hear someone sniffling and hear Claire say.

"Charlie Gardner you're a true romantic." She hits him and he yells ow and she smiles and says "why couldn't you say stuff like that in your vows?" I chuckle and say "thank you Charlie and good luck." He smiles and says "I may have to sleep on the couch for this but your welcome Riley." I hang up and go back inside and lay down. "Well I think we should make this mother daughter spa day an annual thing what do you think?" I smile and zip up my bag and say "we should I needed this."

"So did you decide what you're going to do about Lucas?" I take a deep breath and say "I haven't just yet but I'm finally listening." She gives me a confused look and I laugh and say "it's a me thing mom." She smiles and says "okay let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas pov

After a long night of figuring out what I wanted to do I started to put my plan into motion. "Mr. Matthews may I talk to you a minute sir?" He gestures to the kitchen table and pours us some coffee. "What's on your mind Lucas?" I tap my hand on the cup and say "I'm in love with your daughter sir." He looks at me and starts laughing. "I would assumed you did if you're willing to go toe to toe with that crazy bunch of hooligans."

I chuckle and say "yes sir I am. And I'm ready to face anything they throw at me if it means I can get my family back." He looks at me smiling and says "well good luck you're going to need it." I nod and get up saying "I'm going to reach out to them later today. Do you think you could get them here or go to the bakery so I can face them?" He nods and says "I know what will get them here." I head for the door and he stops me.

"Oh and Lucas?" I turn around and he smiles and says "when you finally decide to ask my answer will be yes." I look at him confused and he nods his head. I smile and say "thank you sir. I promise I won't let you down." I head over to the one person who I owed an apology to the most next to Riley. I shake my hands and knock on the door.

"Hi. Can I come in?" I walk in and looked around her place. "So what do you want Lucas? Did dad finally cut your strings?" Sara says folding her arms. I chuckle and say " no but I did." She looks shocked and I smile at her. "What made you do it?" "Riley and my daughter." She sits down and says "wow so does that mean Riley and you are back together?" I shake my head and say "no. But I'm hoping to change that. But first I owe you an apology."

Sara smiles and says "Lucas you don't owe me anything. I know it wasn't you it was dad trying to control you." I shake my head and say "no I think deep down I knew what he was doing and I let him. I let my grief over losing mom and seeing him look broken too that I let myself be fooled into following him. I thought we could heal together but I'm not sure that's how he saw it." "I know Luke." She hugs me and I say "I'm sorry Sara. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life." She laughs and says "even though you don't owe me one I forgive you you jerk."

I chuckle and say "well I better go I have more fences to mend." She laughs and says "I'll come with you. Figure you might need backup." We head back to the Matthews apartment and Auggie tells me that his dad got the gang to come over in a few minutes thinking he wanted to talk to them. I pace in front of the couch and Penny mimic me making Sara and Auggie laugh. "Lucas calm down it won't be that bad." Mr. Matthews says coming in the living room.

We hear the buzzer go off and Auggie buzzes them in. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm freaking out a little." I tell them. Penny looks at me and gestures for me to bend down. She grabs my face and says "breath daddy don't worry I'm here." I smile at her and say "thank you princess." I sit with her at the kitchen table and wait for them to come in. "Okay Matthews we're here what's the emergency?" Maya says walking in first.

Everyone follow and they stop when they see me with Penny. "What the hell are you doing here Friar?" Josh says looking at me. "Penny stands up and says "uncle joshie I'm telling pops you said a bad word!" Auggie and Sara snicker when Josh turns red and starts apologizing to her. "Well what are you doing here Lucas?" Zay ask looking at me. I rub my neck and Penny grabs my hand and says "go ahead daddy."

I take a deep breath and say "I know what you all must think of me and I know every single word you can think of to call me. Because I've thought everything you could over the last two days. I wish I could say it was all my dad's fault and if I didn't lose my mom I wouldn't have been a you know what." I look at Penny and she smiles.

"When I lost my mom I loss a little part of myself and I let my grief over losing her cloud my judgement and think I needed to prove myself to my dad who never thought anything I did was up to his standards. But what I didn't realize is that the only person I needed to prove anything to was myself and Riley who got the short end of the stick when I left and she had to raise Penny by herself."

I pick up Penny and continue "I know it will take some time for you guys to forgive me I haven't exactly done anything to prove I'm worth of Riley or this little one right here. But I can tell you right now I will do everything I can to prove that I'm worthy of being her father and someone who deserves to give Riley the love and world she deserves. I wanted to thank you guys for being there and helping raise Penny to the bright and wonderful girl that she is and I'm truly sorry for everything."

I finish my speech and look at them. They all share a look and Zay speaks first. "All I can say is it's about damn time! Now you sound like the Lucas Friar I know." I chuckle and Penny holds out her hand and Zay puts $5 in her hand. Smackle stands and says "Well I knew you came back this whole time for your other half. Welcome back Lucas." I thank her and she sits back down.

Farkle gets up and says "I don't know I gave you one of my wives and you broke her heart how do I know you won't do it again?" I put Penny down and say "I won't Farkle breaking her heart was the worst mistake I could ever make in my life and I don't plan to make that mistake again." I turn to Josh and then back to Farkle and say "if you want Josh can hold me down and you can beat me up. I won't fight back."

Josh chuckles and says "sounds like a plan to me. I'll forgive you for now Friar but hurt my niece again and I'll murder ya." I rub my neck and nod my head. I look back at Farkle who sat back down by Maya who hadn't said anything since they seen me. "Maya you been uncharacteristically quiet do you have anything to say?" Farkle asks her. She stares at me the whole time and finally says "like I always say once a huckleberry always a huckleberry."

I laugh and say "so does that mean the minkus forgive me?" Maya sighs and says "I can't." I frown and she says "no not like that I mean I just.. Farkle and I need to apologize to Riley first before I can fully forgive you. Is that alright?" I smile and nod my head "I'll take it."

Riley pov

"Mom I'll be okay. I have to get to the restaurant and check up on things before I head home. Everything's okay I just need to take inventory and make sure everything is going as it should be. Love you too bye." I hang up and head inside and see Sammy smiling. "Hey there Matthews does the boss know you took time off?" Sammy says jokingly giving me a hug.

I laugh and say "yes she does but now she is asking for a puppy so.." he chuckles and says "kids." He looks over my shoulder and nods his head. I turn around and see Farkle and Maya walk in. I sigh and Sammy smiles and walks away. "Riles can we talk to you?" I turn around and say "I don't know are you two here to tell me I'm not running my business the way you want me to?"

Maya laughs and says "we deserved that but that's not why we came." "We came to apologize to you." Farkle tells me. I gesture to the table and we all sit down. "I'm sorry Riley we both are we had no business telling you how to live your life. You seem to be doing a hella of a job of it without our say. Maya nods her head and says "riles I'm sorry." I chuckle and say "you said that already."

She grabs my hand and says "I know but I want you to hear it as many times as you need to know that I'm truly and deeply sorry for acting and saying everything I did. I guess I still see you as that little plant that I needed to protect from everything the world threw at you. I saw you like that for so long that I didn't see that you grew up into a beautiful tree and are protecting your own little plant now." I wipe her eyes and she wipes mine. "Peaches." I say crying she pulls me in and we hug. "Aw I'm sorry too." Farkle shouts scooting over to hug us both.

"Riles are we okay now?" Maya says after we pull away. I wipe my eyes and say "of course peaches I just want you two to talk to me and not talk at me like I'm your child. Can you both promise me that?" I look at them and they grab my hands and say "we can do that." "Well you better head home I'm sure Penny misses you." Maya says smirking at me. I look at her and she shakes her head and says "just go home honey."

I head home and see my dad walking out the house as I'm walking up. "Whoa pop where's the fire?" He chuckles and says "no fire just missed you." He hugs me and heads for his car. I turn around and say "well for someone who missed me you sure seem in a hurry to get away from me." He opens his car door and says "I think someone in there missed you more. I'll call you later love you." I wave and say I love you too as he drives away. I look back at the house curiously and head inside.

I open the door and say hello. I hear Penny shouts she was in the backyard and I make my way there and gasps when I step outside. I put my bags down and look at the twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling and the table covered in flowers and music playing in the background. My eyes fill with tears and I hear someone say "Do you like it?" I turn around and say "Lucas."


	16. Chapter 16

Riley pov

"Do you like it?" I turn around and say "Lucas. What is all this?" He was dressed in a black suit and Penny comes from behind him dressed in a tutu with little ponies on it. I look at her confused and Lucas chuckles and says "that's what happens when a father takes his daughter clothes shopping she ends up batting her doe eyes at him just like her mom and..." he walks closer to me and wipes the tears that I didn't know started to fall and whispers "and I'm a goner."

Penny walks over to me and says "mommy daddy and I are going to woo you." I lightly chuckle and say "is that so shiny Penny?" She nods her head and Lucas says "dinner is almost done if you want to go change first." I nod my head and head to my room. I stood at my closet and Penny says "mommy wear your purple dress. Daddy will like that." I smile and sit with her on the bed and say "sweetie daddy and I need to take things slowly. A lot has happened and.." she grabs my hand and shakes her head saying "I know mommy daddy told me he wait forever for you."

She jumps off the bed and goes back outside. I shake my head and get dressed. I end up wearing the purple dress like she suggested and head outside again. "Daddy don't put the fork there it goes on the other side." Penny shouts at him. "Princess I think I know how to set a table." He says chuckling. I laugh and walk out and say "she's right Luke the fork goes on the other side." He drops the forks and says "wow! You look... wow!" I blush and sit down .

"So what are we having?" Lucas and Penny share a look and then head inside. "Okay." I say to myself they come back out and Penny was holding a basket of bread and Lucas was carrying a tray with a cover on it. "Mommy dinner is daddy's chicken pasta." Penny shouts when he opens the lid. I smile and say "well it smells delicious." We eat dinner and Penny tells me about her day and how Zay had to pay her money for saying a bad word and she was going to tell pops uncle joshie said a bad word to Lucas. "Well I hope you do Penny. He shouldn't have acted like that." She nods and says she was going inside to color and tries to wink but ends up just blinking at us.

Lucas chuckles and says "we're going to have to teach her how to be more subtle." "Yeah well with the family we got here I'm surprised she doesn't already know." I say smiling at her. Lucas looks at me and clears his throat and gets up and says "I'm not sure how to start this. I mean your sitting there staring at me with those big brown eyes of yours and honestly it's making me uncomfortable." I frown and look down nodding my head. "No I didn't mean like that it's just.. ugh this isn't going the way I thought it would go." He mumbles to himself. I look up at him as he rubs his neck and talks to himself. I couldn't help laughing at him.

Lucas pov

I look at her as she sits there and tries to hide the fact that she was laughing at me. "Riley you laughing isn't exactly helping my confidence here." She looks up and laughs harder. I see Penny looking at me from the door smiling and I take a deep breath and say "I love you!" Riley stops laughing and looks at me. "What?" She whispers I sit next to her and cup her cheek and say "I love you Riley." She looks down and I cup both her cheeks and say "look at me Riley." She shakes her head and starts to tear up. "Please?"

She looks up at me and I say "I know I screwed up and it's going to take a lot more than me declaring my love for you and saying sorry a million times but if that's what you want and need to hear then I'll say I love you and I'm sorry everyday until I prove that I'm worthy of being a dot in your universe or even being in your world. Because you have always been the center of my universe ever since that day on the subway. Everything we've gone through never changed the way I feel for you."

"What about Diana? You were engaged to her Luke." She finally says. I take my hands off her face and stand up saying "she was a mistake that I wish I could take back. I was only with her to please my dad my heart was never hers. It always has and always will belong to you Riley. Well most of it I got to give Penny some." She giggles and I continue "ever since you came to Texas and maybe even before that I knew that there was a light keeping me from going down the dark rabbit hole and never coming out. That light was you Riley. I know I told Sara that I didn't come back for you but apart of me knew I did. That's why I made sure to talk with the CEO that was before your mom to let me intern here in New York."

She looks up at me with wide eyes and says "I didn't know that. What about your dad I thought he set it all up?" I nod and say "he did and if I'm being honest that day I talked to him I was me. Not the Lucas my dad wanted me to be I was just plain ole Lucas Friar." She smiles and says "you've never been just plain Lucas." I look at her and smirk. I sit back down and grab her hand. "I'm sorry bean. Im sorry that I pushed you away instead of just talking to you and I'm sorry for not being there to help raise Penny and I'm truly sorry for disappointing you and not being the guy I said I be who would listen to the important talks and bring you sandwiches and cake."

She lightly chuckles and wipes her eyes. "You know I'm most sorry that I stop listening to you. That's still my favorite thing in this world you know. I could listen to you talk all day and never get tired of hearing your voice or your laugh or the way.." she shakes her head and grabs my face and kisses me. Everything felt like it was dialed to an 11 from that kiss. We pull back and I smile at her. "This doesn't mean what you think it means Friar." I tilt my head at her and she says "I just had a flashback from that birthday video and Maya is right you could literally talk about all the ways you love me can't you?"

I take a deep breath and say "I really could. And I know bean I have a lot to prove before I can be with you again. But I like to use the little lawyer skills I have and negotiate with you." She looks confused and I pull out a paper from my pocket. "I'm in the process of finding a place right now and going to school so I'll be staying with Sara and I like to spend more time with Penny if you'll let me." "Luke of course she's your daughter too." I grip my paper and say "about that? I signed my rights away how do I fix that?" She grabs my hand and says "we'll figure it out Lucas don't worry. What else is on that list?"

I clear my throat and say "really only one more thing." I rub my neck and she looks at me. "Well what is you big goof." I chuckle and say "I want to date you." She looks at me shocked and says "you want to date me?" I chuckle and say "yes all you have to do is say yes." Penny runs out and says "say yes mommy say yes!" Riley looks at her and then me and says "okay we can start with one date. And take it from there." I look at Penny and motion for her to come over and I whisper in her ear and we both throw our hands in the air and yell "Yay!"

"Hold on dessert daddy." I snap my fingers and go grab it and Penny follows saying she wanted music. I tell her hold on and take the stuff out back and I hear Louis Armstrong "la vie en rose" come on. Riley smiles and I look at Penny who came outside and say "excuse dj Penny how did you do that?" She giggles and says auntie may and uncle Farkle helped me all I had to do was press play." I shake my head and Penny runs up to Riley and start dancing with her while Riley sang along.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I see it's Maya wanting to FaceTime. "Hey now is not a great time." She laughs and says "calm down huckleberry I just wanted to tell you I forgive you." I laugh and say "still a bad time to be telling me that." She groans and smacks her forehead. "Listen ranger rick I forgive you and now that I see you I know that I don't have to worry about Riley as much and that she is in capable hands who won't let her fall." I see her wipe her eyes and I say "wow Maya I don't know what to say." She tells me to show her the girls and I do and she says "no words needed Bucky mcboing boing." I chuckle and say "I've missed those names. Felt wrong hearing you call me Lucas." She smiles and says "it did. But mess up and I'll jack you up son!"

I shake my head and look at Riley and Penny dancing and giggling and say "never again."


	17. Chapter 17

**6 months later**

Riley pov

"So you nervous for your date tonight riles?" Maya ask while I look for something to wear. I bite my lip and say "no just trying to find something to wear. Why do you ask?" She laughs and says "well because you're dressed already and I asked if I could borrow a sweater." I turn red and say "oh. Okay maybe I am a bit nervous. I mean should I be scared?" Maya shakes her head and says "of ranger rick? Sure honey. You be as scared as you like."

I laugh and say "why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" She smiles and says "we did many moons ago." "Yeah but this time I'm pretty sure you will let Farkle kiss more than your hand." She smiles and says "if he's lucky." I sit next to her on the bed and she says "how are things with huckleberry?" "Honestly? Okay I guess I mean when we go out together it's usually with Penny. I know I wanted to take things slow but man I feel like we are moving slower than a snail."

"Mama wants some loving huh?" Maya says nudging me. I chuckle and say "yes but also I want some alone time with him to see if the spark is still there. I don't want this to turn into we are only together because we have a kid." I put my head on her shoulder and she says "riles we both know that it will never be just about the kid. Lucas loves and adores you. I'm sure if you ask he go and get the moon for you." I smile and say "I hope so."

She turns and says "have you talked to him about this?" I shake my head and she says "Riley Matthews why not?" I stand and say "because I'm scared Maya." "Riley be honest have you really forgiven him for everything?" I bite my lip and say "I have and I do love him I just... I have this weird feeling I can't shake." She gets up and hugs me. "Everything will work out riles. Talk to huckleberry don't hold back." I nod my head and Farkle knocks saying Lucas was here.

"Hi." I say walking into the living room. He stands and hands me roses saying "even though this just happen there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them." I tear up and smile at him. "You ready to go Riley?" He holds out his arm for me and I say "but Penny isn't dressed yet." Penny skips in from the backyard and says "mommy I'm staying it's just you and daddy tonight." She looks at Lucas and says "have her home at midnight can't have mommy turning into a pumpkin." He chuckles and says "no we can't."

We get out to the car and my phone goes off. "Sorry it's my dad." I tell Lucas. "Hi dad. What? Now? I can't come over tomorrow to talk l? Hang on." I look at Lucas and say "my dad wants me to go over for a minute is that okay?" He grabs my hand and kisses it saying "no problem tell him we are on the way." "Okay we are coming. Bye dad" We pull up outside the building and I tell Lucas I'll be a minute.

"Dad what was so urgent you insisted I come over right now?" I say walking in the apartment. He looks at me and then my mom and says "go to your room young lady." I laugh and say "dad I don't even live here anymore and I'm an adult. You can't send me to my room." He pushes me up the stairs and says "do as I say missy." I climb the stairs saying "dad I don't see why I need to go to my old room. None of this.." I open the door and see rose petals leading out the window.

I see there is a note and I start smiling.

 _Meet me on the roof. -Luke_

I take my shoes off and climb up to the roof and see Lucas standing there surrounded by candles. "Luke how did you.." He walks up to me and says "your parents. Although your mom had to force your dad who kept saying no boys. Do you like it?" I wipe my eyes and say "like it? I love it. You recreated our first official date." He grabs my hand and leads me to the table. "Well I needed a do over for that one I was so nervous."

I smile and say "well it was the first date where it was just us remember?" He chuckles and says "oh yeah. We finally managed to ditch the group for the night. I just wished it went better than it did. Hence the do over date." I smile and say "that date was perfect Luke even though you spilled the smoothies all over yourself." He turns red and rubs his neck.

"Yeah and you fell out of your chair giggling at me. Seeing you like that made me realize something." He sits next to me and plays with my fingers. "Oh yeah what's that?" He smiles looking at our hands and says "that I loved you." I gasps and he chuckles saying "I know stupid right? I loved you and it took me three months to finally say it and not realize I did." I laugh and say "yeah but the way we told each other was perfect to me."

"I also realized something else today? We haven't really had any alone time. Just you and I. It seems Penny always accompanies us and we usually take her to the park or museum. Don't get me wrong I love family time but I'm also enjoying Riley and Lucas time. Now we can see if the spark is still there between us." He looks at me and I bite my lip and look away. "Who told you?" I whisper to him. He turns my chin towards him and says "nobody bean. I've known you long enough to read you pretty well."

I stand up and say "I'm sorry Luke it's just I have this weird feeling I can't shake and I just I don't want to be that couple who stays together because they have a child together." He walks up to me and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. Once we pull apart he rest his forehead on mine and says "Riley I will never be with you just for the sake of being with you. I love you and I love our family. I want to be with you always."

I smile and close my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder. He chuckles and I hear music start to play. I start to hum along and he whispers "I'll never get tired of hearing that sound." I giggle and look up at him. "What?" He says laughing. I smile and say "I love you bear." He kisses me again and I feel those butterflies awake after years of sleep and I smile.

"As much as I would love for this to continue did you bring anything to eat I'm starving." I say as he kisses my neck. He chuckles into it and says "anything for you." "Dinner is served my lady. Your mom made your favorites so enjoy beautiful." I blush and start eating. "This is wonderful Lucas. I really needed this tonight." He kisses my cheek and says "nights not over yet." I look at him confused and he pulls out popcorn and chocolate.

"I feel like a teenager again. Are we headed to the movies to make out like we use to?" I cover my mouth when I realize what I said and he turns around and smirks at me. "Is that what you want to happen? Cause I'm pretty sure I can arrange that." I blush and say "very funny but what's with the popcorn and chocolate?" He holds up his finger and moves over and pins up a white sheet on the wall and grabs his computer.

"Now I haven't seen this movie yet. Zay and Penny made it and told me to watch it with you so I don't know what it is." He puts in the disk and sits next to me. For the next two hours we watch Penny and Zay dance and then play cops and robbers. Well more like Penny chasing down Zay. Penny wears her cowboy hat and pretends to rope Zay. The best was when they play a couple and Zay dies and Penny is crying over his body. Then Smackle comes in and her and Penny count the money they got for killing him. It ends with them laughing and drink cups of juice.

I start laughing and look at Lucas who looks so confused. "Oh my god. Remind me never let Zay babysit her anymore. I can't believe smackle played a part in that?" I laugh harder and say "I'm pretty sure that part about killing Zay was her idea." He shakes his head turning it off. "So what else you got planned Friar? I'm getting a little sleepy." He grabs something out his bag and puts it in his pocket.

"Okay sleeping beauty just one more thing but um..." I look at him and he looked a little nervous and I say "what's going on Luke? You okay?" He smiles at me and says "yeah never better but I know something that can make it even better." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bench by the door and stands in front of me pacing.

"okay here it goes." He whispers. He takes a deep breath and sits down and says "My favorite thing in this world is when you talk to me." I smile and say "it is?" He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles and continues "yeah and I love that for the better part of my life you had been the greatest part of it. I know I sound corny but it's true. I love you Riley and I'll never stop choosing you."

The tears start to fall and he wipes them and says "I got you something." He digs in his pocket and I shout "Maya!" He looks around and I smile and say "old habits." He chuckles and tells me to hold out my hands and close my eyes. "It's not going to be jellybeans is it? Cause I'm pretty full from dinner and the popcorn. Lucas?" I open my eyes and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I say giggling. He takes a deep breath and says "nothing I just really love you." I blush and he places a bag in my hands. I look down and laugh "Luke is this your sack of gold? I told you I can't eat anymore and I'm pretty sure the gum inside is old." He chuckles and cups my cheek and says "open silly girl." I open it and pull out a little box. I gasps and say "is this what I think it is?"

He gets down on one knee and opens it. "I know we said we take it slow and date for awhile but I love you and its you Riley it means you. I choose you and I really want you to choose me. Cause I don't think I could go on without calling you my wife. Will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

 **3 years later**

Lucas pov

"Ugh I hate this stupid tie! I'm just gonna go without one!" I say tossing it on the bed. Zay chuckles and says "dude relax it's a big day you need your tie on." He picks it up handing it back to me. "Zay I doubt the whole ceremony will be thrown off if I don't wear my tie. I feel like its suffocating me." His eyes widen and he says "ooo I'm telling Riley you said that!" I chase him and tackle him to the ground. "I'm still telling! Riley!" He shouts. "Boys what is going on here? Huckleberry aren't you supposed to be getting ready we leave in an hour hurry up!

I get up and dust myself and Zay tells her "Lucas here said he wasn't wearing his tie that it suffocates him." Maya smirks and says "oh I am telling Riley ranger rick." I try to chase her but Zay blocks me off. "Papa bear are you ready?" Penny yells into the room. "I am princess come in." Penny walks in with James on her leg. "Daddy please tell him to stop my foot is starting to hurt." I look down at James laughing hugging her leg. "James come here little man let's give your sister a rest."

He shakes his head and Zay says "I got this." He bends down and starts tickling him and he lets go and Penny lays down on the bed. "No pen pen!" He climbs on the bed and sits on her. "Daddy!" Penny yells. "Princess I can't help that your his favorite." She sighs and says "dad where's your tie?" I bow my head and say "why is everyone so concerned with my tie?" "Well maybe because you made such a big deal about wearing one." Riley says from the door.

"Bean you aren't supposed to be in here." She laughs and goes to sit down. "Luke it's your graduation day not our wedding day. We are already married remember?" She holds up her left hand and I smile walking towards her. I bend down and kiss her saying "oh yes how could I forget."

 **Flashback**

 _"Will you marry me?" I looked at her and she was smiling and tears running down her cheeks. "Bean are you going to say something?" She wipes her cheeks and says "ask me again." I look at her confused and say "I kinda just did." She playfully hits me and says "just ask me again you goof."_

 _I chuckle and grab her hand and say "Riley Matthews wil.." she grabs my face and kisses me. I pull back and shake my head and say "you stole my moment." She giggles and says "no I think I just answered your question." I grin and put the ring on her finger. She smiles and says "how would you like to get married this Sunday?" I look at her and say "that's two days away are you sure?"_

 _"Bear I've never been more ready to be your wife. But you will have to break the news to my dad." My eyes widen and I say "I'm gonna lose a shoe aren't I?" She nods her head and puts her arms around my neck and whispers "but it will be worth it."_

 **Wedding day**

 _"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." My mom says hugging me. "Mom you are going to make me cry." She pulls back and fixes my makeup. "Okay you ready sweetheart?" My dad says coming to my room. I nod my head and we head at to the backyard. Sara stands by the side taking pictures. "Where's the maid of honor slash best man?" I ask her. She chuckles and points to Penny who was wearing a pink dress and her cowboy hat twirling with Josh._

 _"Shiny Penny ready?" She giggles and walks down the aisle. The music starts and I walk down with my dad and see Lucas standing there already looking at me. "Hi." I say walking towards him. "Hey." "Okay let's get you married before you stare gazing into each other's stupid eyes." Zay whispers. Penny glares at him and he apologizes._

 _"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this women and this man in holy matrimony. And as one of their best friends and minister I have one thing to say.. Finally!" "Maya that is not what I told you to say." I whisper yell. She smiles and says "let me be Riley. Moving on." I shake my head and Lucas chuckles. "Riley and huckleberry have been together for many years they started as shy kids exchanging nothing but one syllable words to each other and making us all gag with how adorable they are."_

 _"They've been through a lot over the years whether it's been together or apart. They weather the storm and always came out together and stronger than ever before. For awhile huckleberry was lost. He had fallen down a rabbit hole he never thought he get out from. But he told me that the only way he made it through was because of the girl standing next to him. His light guiding him through. Never dimming always helping him find is way back to her and their little munchkin."_

 _"The couple didn't write any vows because well we wouldn't let them. We would be here forever." "Maya!" I whisper yell at her. She smiles and says "sorry honey. As I was saying I did ask the people closest to them what words they would use to describe the couple and everyone said the same thing. There are no words to describe them they're Riley and Lucas. If you're in their presence for long you can't help but feel that love radiating off of them. They make each other better and there is no like them."_

 _Maya wipes her eyes and continues "so do you Riley take Lucas huckleberry ranger rick Friar to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." "Huckleberry do you take Riley to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Ew James don't look let's go." Penny says making a face grabbing her brother. I lay her down and start kissing her neck. "Luke your graduation." She moans. I look at her and say "what graduation?" She giggles and I keep kissing her.

"Okay knock it off that's how you got the little one out there and another on the way." Zay says coming back in the room pointing at Riley's stomach. I groan and Riley says "come on soon to be Dr. Friar." I pull her up and say "you know how about we blow off my graduation and have some alone time?" She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. "Tempting Mr. Friar but you worked hard for this and I for one would like to see you walk across that stage." I sigh and rest my head on her shoulder. "Okay you win Mrs. Friar."

"Congrats Dr. huckleberry how does it feel to be a vet? If I get a pet can you take care of them for free?" Maya asks me as we head to the backyard for a celebratory dinner. I chuckle and say "Really Maya?" She shrugs and goes to sit down. "Well its official now Dr. Friar how does it feel?" Riley asks walking up to me. I put my arms around her waist and say "like a dream come true. Becoming a vet is just a few extra sprinkles on a already perfect sundae."

She giggles and says "wow becoming a vet has made you super corny Friar." I chuckle and say "nope always been that way since I met you." She gasps and says "are you trying to blame me for your corniness?" I nod my head and she hits me. We sit down and Penny walks over with James on her again. "Mom tell him stop please." Riley smiles and says "okay shiny Penny. James come here to mommy." He smiles and lets her go. "Thank you mommy."

"I like to propose a toast to my brother the new vet in town. I couldn't be more proud and I know mom would be too." Sara says holding up her glass. "Here here!" Riley cheers.

 **2 years later**

"Penelope Grace Friar watch your little brother!" Riley shouts from the porch. "Sunshine let them be. Penny knows what she is doing. It's just a pony James is on." Pappy Joe tells her. I watch Riley bite her lip and I say "bean he's fine Penny right next to him she won't let anything happen to him." I wrap my arms around her from behind and she giggles "did you check on Joe?"

I nod and say "yup he's still sleeping. I think he loves the Texas air." "Yeah it is beautiful out here. Do you want to move back here Luke?" I shake my head and say "no. I love our life in New York and I love coming here to visit. But home is where you're and I know you love New York." She turns around and says "home can be wherever we make it. If you want to move here we can Lucas. Are you hesitating because of your dad?"

I sigh and say "no I've made my peace with him. He's actually in California with Diana." Riley makes a face and I chuckle. "No New York is home and I love my practice there and plus our family is there too. If we move here they would all just follow and that would be madness." I shiver and make her laugh.

"Besides Texas was just my beginning. You and the kids are my happy ending." She smiles and kisses me. "Like I always say so corny." We chuckle and head over to Penny and James.


End file.
